


Conversion

by J-Bfan (Mysterie), JackfrostTruefrost300



Series: Mortal Guardians [7]
Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Masterbation, Memory Loss, Multi, Older Jamie, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Spirit Jamie, Torture, Unrequited Love, cursing, dark personalities, dark spirits, implied sex, implied underage rape, memory recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/J-Bfan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackfrostTruefrost300/pseuds/JackfrostTruefrost300
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie has claimed the title of Puppetmaster, but has he really become the nightmarish man that stepped from the future not so long ago? If so, how will Jack cope and what will he do when he discovers that Mysterie has gone to the castle of ice and stone where Jamie has made his home... A simple choice will send things spiraling out of control and things will never be as they were before.</p><p>[7th installment] sequel to Swell</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Transformation

Jack sighs and the scenery of the dream changes to a kitchen. Jack smiles brightly and grabs the items he needs to make a cake, moving around the kitchen faster than a person could say "flash." Jamie just watches him. Jack smiles as he whips up the batter nicely and then waits, tapping his foot as the cake rises in the oven which then dings when it's done. Pulling it out, he decorates it exquisitely with Jamie's favorite color for good measure; not sure why but he did and adds roses and beautiful designs. His expression is one of neutral curiosity as he watches Jack, an expression that doesn't really change as Jack works. Jack smiles, not quite happy with it yet and sets to finding something in the spice cabinets. Jamie sits on a stool as he watches the kitchen scene. Jack smiles as he finds the cherries and dots them along the cake, drizzling cherry sauce on it and smiling once it was finished. While the two of them are "dancing" around one another, Mysterie is peacefully dozing in the second hammock. Unaware of what was going on and dreaming only of the snowball fight from earlier. Jamie watches Jack the whole time, studying his movements more than what he was actually doing, though when the cake is finished he floats over to peer at it. Jack smirks and goes to the other part of the kitchen; grabbing meats to cook a dinner, his enjoyment of baking was that he had no worries of running out of supplies in his dreams and the food would stay fresh forever. Looking through some drawers he smiles as he finds some grounded up beef from his last cooking escapade from the last dream. He put it in a bowl and begins grabbing eggs, milk and crumbs for the meat before mixing it with his hands, which in his dreams were warm enough to not freeze the meat. Jamie loses interest in the cake when he notices that Jack is doing something else. Jack's smiling, his thoughts wander. 

 _Why don't I cook when I'm stressed? I think it would zen me out..._ Jack smiles as he finishes breaking up the meat, putting it in a pan before putting it into the oven to cook. Once he's done that he washes his hands and dries them then sits on a stool, watching it bake but starting to feel slightly uncomfortable with Jamie's staring. Jamie shifts his gaze to the oven for a moment, thinking about where he might have seen something like that before... then the memory clicks, he's seen his mother do all that... what was it she'd called it again? Jack shifts a bit, wishing the meatloaf would cook faster; he shakes a little, sweat dripping down as the air becomes tense. He can't take it so he went to the other room, which turns into a living room with a TV. Jamie didn't follow this time, staring at the oven as he tries to recall a memory that seems to elude him. Jack sighs and sees what TV shows he can remember that he has seen children watch, and those he's watched with Jamie; the mindscape shakes with emotion like an earthquake and Jack feels tears leave his eyes. He wipes them away, unknowingly having destroyed the cake, causing it to explode all over Jamie while the meatloaf had five minutes left on it. Jamie blinks then sighs as he is covered in the destroyed cake... well... he didn't expect it to last long and he cleans himself up, leaving what is left of the cake where it is. He moves from the kitchen then, leaving Jack's mindscape for Mysterie's... Jack's sleep becomes peaceful once more. Mysterie was watching the snowball fight end with the "torturing" of Jack with tickles when she senses him. The dream freezes and she spins around. Jamie put a finger to his lips and she said nothing but her eyes widen a little in fear.

"I think it's time you and I had a little chat." Mysterie swallows nervously. Jack smiles in his sleep, having only good dreams now.

"You who walk in darkness... yet have light... You have wishes in your heart that cannot be granted. True?" Mysterie nods slowly, staring at him... She wasn't sure what to expect. Jamie looks like the Puppet Master she remembers, his hair had become a pitch black, his eyes were the same brown as they had always been, the hoodie that had once been the same blue as Jack's was now black and so were his pants... but there was something different. Was it the way he spoke? The way he held himself? Mysterie isn't sure. As the two talk, Jack turns over, about to wake up any minute.

 

 

"I will grant these wishes... if you so desire... but you must come to me." Mysterie's eyes widen further, but she still says nothing.

"When the time is right. I will grant you this. For now... continue as you have." Mysterie curls up in her sleep, shivering as though she is cold but she isn't... it's fear... but at the same time...  not. Jack wakes up, fully unstressed and thinking that was the best sleep ever.

"Why not now? Why the delay?" She ventures to ask, her fear suddenly ceasing and her body stops shivering.

"I have yet to finish the place in which it will happen. You are aware, of course... _he_ will not understand." She swallows again, but nods.

"He will eventually come when he learns of it too... I will call for you, but it is up to you to answer." Mysterie just nods and Jamie leaves her dream. Blissfully unaware, Jack leaves the room to go to the kitchen, baking the food from his dreams. He smiles as he waits for it to finish up and a minute later he smiles at the meatloaf, well made; he adds a garnish to it before going to check up on Mysterie. She slowly wakes up to the scent of food, but for reasons she cannot fully understand, she doesn't feel like eating. Jamie awakens slowly, his strength restored. He goes back to his work... inspired by what he has seen of the world now. Jack smiles as he makes two plates now after seeing her stir, he adds a few new decor items; an ice flower in an ice vase and he smiles. Setting the new flower next to the regular flower that is surprisingly still alive, some how, from over 300 years ago. Mysterie yawns, trying to figure out why she's not hungry since she hasn't really eaten today... then she remembers she doesn't have to eat and mutters to herself.

"Still doesn't fully explain that..." Eating was just a luxury for Jack, but also energy for him since he rarely uses his staff as he has figured out he really doesn't need it most times. Mysterie sits in the hammock, her feet lazily hanging over the side as she tries to figure this out... as well as tries to remember when the last time it was she _had_ eaten anything... besides when she needed the energy to heal... Jack smiles as he hears her stir and can sense that she's awakening; he also senses a hint of fear and it slightly turns his mood sour. He smirks though as he starts to add more touch ups to the meal, feeling more happy and zen.  _I guess I should do this when I'm mad._ The flash of fear is brief as Mysterie vaguely remembers what Jamie had said to her, but then she shrugs it off... Well, when the time came she'd make her decision. For now she didn't need to dwell on it and she wasn't really afraid of Jamie... He wasn't... like the other one. Jack decides to eat before she gets there when hunger surprisingly wins him over, he is really hungry. Instead of leaving the room, Mysterie stares out the nearest window, lost in random thought. Jack sighs, but his stomach isn't full once he's cleaned his plate.  _I don't even eat... what the hell?!_ Jack feels like he's starving, like he needs to eat now and he starts to eat some of the cake; before he knows it four of the slices are gone and he's still feeling hunger. Jack shudders.  _Why do humans need to eat again?_ While Jack wonders why he's hungry and eating so much, Mysterie just sort of zones out. Jack can't seem to get rid of it and he feels warmer than usual as well, like normal temperature and he doesn't even feel sick. Noticing something seems off, Mysterie swings out of the hammock curiously to go in search of him; confused curiosity tinging the bond. Jack shudders, feeling very strange; all he knows is that he has to eat. He feels like he was going to die otherwise.

"Jack?" She asks as she wanders into the room, Jack has almost eaten half the cake now but he stops himself since he was quite worried.  _What's going on?!_ He screams over the bond on accident.

 

 

"That's what I want to know..." Mysterie moves over to him, concerned. She puts a hand to his forehead and flinches back, surprise in her eyes but no pain.

"Um... Jack... you're warmer than normal..." Jack sarcastically holds his chin.

"You don't think I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" He yells, beyond panic now.

"AND I'M STARVING! WHY AM I HUNGRY WHEN I DON'T EVEN EAT!?!" She winces a little from the backlash.

"Well... you don't feel sick or anything... right?" Jack shudders.

"No, but God... I'm in so much pain... Like I can't even move from here to there..." He points to a spot near the door. She frowns thoughtfully.

"That doesn't sound good..." Jack begins to shake a little.  _Why is it so cold? I am the cold... what's going on?!_ He cries inwardly in fear. Mysterie frowns thoughtfully, sensing that Jack was cold she heats up the room a little to make it more comfortable but as she does she begins to wonder about the strange things... If he's not sick... then... what? Jack's hair has tuffs of brown it its usual white. Jack sighs at the sudden warmth and hugs himself to keep warm, oddly. He shudders again, feeling like he hasn't eaten for 300 years... which is more or less true. Mysterie stares at him a moment before conjuring a mirror wordlessly from her sand and she hands it to him. Jack looks into the mirror and gasps.

"No no... how is this happening?! No no!" Jack shakes in fear, mostly inwardly, why is this happening? The sand shakes in Jack's hand before it bursts, destroying the mirror but the sand returns to her. She cups Jack's head with her hands, her eyes meeting his.

"Calm down Jack... easy..." Jack feels like he was just hit by a train and he keens as he doubles over.

"Oh God... why am I in so much pain?!" More brown tuffs of hair streak through his white hair. Feeling that she has no other choice, she touches his forehead; gold sand sliding from her to put Jack to sleep. Jack collapses into her arms, sound asleep; for once in his life the dreams that appear immediately are happy ones. Mysterie sighs, floating over to the hammocks with him in her arms, bridal style. Concern in her eyes... She thought she understood what was happening... the question was... why? By the next morning his hair is almost completely brown, Jack shudders as he doesn't want to wake up. Mysterie sits in the kitchen, staring at the food Jack had been eating... or what was left of it. Why the sudden hunger? Transforming into a human shouldn't have made him that hungry... at least every transformation she'd read about never said anything about it... She put what remained of the food away for later, she still didn't feel like eating. Jack shakes himself awake as he feels the need to awaken. Mysterie feels a little dazed and confused... why now? Wasn't Jamie enough of a problem to deal with? Jack shakes his newly brown hair, afraid of what he might see in the mirror so he avoids them at all costs. He walks into the kitchen, the pain having slightly evened out and he just feels cold... so cold... like he was back in the lack again. His lips were blue and numb but slowly he feels his body becoming normal as the heat Mysterie has provided for the room seeps in. She keeps the place a steady temperature, still remembering what it means to be human. Jack walks around, searching for her, curious, but still avoiding mirrors. He finds her in a room off to one side, sitting in a plush chair.

"Good morning Mysterie." He says, stretching and popping a few muscles like he usually would but the action makes him yelp in pain. She winces a little.

"Morning... and you might not want to try everything you used to do..." Jack sighs.

"Noted." Why was being human painful?


	2. Human

"Are you hungry?" Jack shudders at her question.

"Very." He says simply, feeling like a ravenous wolf and that causes him pain.

"Hmmm... strange..." She fixes him a plate of the food he'd made earlier that she'd stowed away so it would keep. Jack eats it like he is a starving child from Africa. He smiles.

"Oh this is so good." Mysterie is quiet, mostly because she's off in thought. Jack finishes eating and sits in the chair, relaxed. He starts to nod off as his body is still adjusting to the new human traits and he tilts a little bit, falling out of the chair completely asleep, unaware that Jamie is monitoring him again. Mysterie catches him to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. Jamie frowns in thought. He's never seen Jack as a human... He knows it is Jack... but like Mysterie he is puzzled. In his dream, Jack looks around the room as happiness goes through him. It is his old room from 300 years ago, all the items he owned then and he goes through the chest, remembering something he missed dearly. An old stuffed teddy bear that looks worn, wear and tear obvious even as he hugs it close. He thought about his sister but the thought deflates when he realizes she's dead. Curious, Jamie visits the dream, just to see what it might be and is really surprised at what he finds, but instead of talking to Jack out right as he has so many times before, he mostly keeps in the background. Jack laughs, so happy, as he looks around. Exploring the ancient house, the kitchen is dusty, only dampening his mood at the thought of his mother, sister and father sitting there once for dinner. He feels tears wet his eyes and he sunders and turns from it, going to the other room where he notices a bear skin rug and he has a flash of memory of driving wooden toys into the mouth of the bear's head... another of him going hunting follows it. Jamie wants to hug Jack when he sees the tears, but he holds back, sticking to the shadows. Jack smiles at the memory and explores the rest of the house, finding his hidden, secret toys and treasures; one being an Easter egg that was well preserved, still colorful and hidden behind the book case. With the curiosity of a cat, Jamie watches what he can only assume is pieces of Jack's childhood. Jack laughs a little at the funny faces on home made pictures and cards, his heart aches again when he sees a picture of Jack and his family. He puts it in his pocket in hopes that it would be there when he awakens. Jamie retreats from the dream immediately and goes to the North Pole, if anyone could do what he had in mind now... it would be North. He just hopes that once it's done Jack wouldn't be too mad at him for it... He enlists Sandy and Tooth to help too, thought they were a little uneasy about it until he had explained his intentions to them. He hopes Jack will like it... Jack opens a door and a gasp of fear escapes his lips only to see his sister on ice.

"Emma!" She looks at him with fear filled eyes, but instead of Jack saving her this time she falls int the ice. Jack screams, his scream reverberating through his throat and into the waking world. He screams his sister's name in his sleep and tangles himself in the hammock, threatening to break his arm at the angle it was in. At the scream, Mysterie returns to the room.

"Jack!" She works to disentangle him without being smacked, murmuring soothingly.

"It's okay Jack." She sends her sand to try and make the dream a happier one while she fiddles with the hammock to get his arm out safely. Unaware of the nightmare, Jamie finishes the room with a last touch. Satisfied with it, he picks up the chisel he borrowed from North and goes back to work in the final room. It was almost ready for guests...

 

 

Jack slowly calms down from the dream as it turns to happier times. Mysterie sighs in relief as she gets him untangled. Jack sleeps normally, the dream sand showing him at a table with his family and he giggles in his sleep. The dream changes quickly to a birthday and his sister's smiling face. Mysterie settles down nearby, deciding to stay this time, just in case.... Jack smiles, a bit of drool seeping out of the corner of his mouth as the dream changes again; this time to him and Mysterie on a beach, sand Jack kneels before her and pulls something from his pocket, it looks like a little ring box. The sand Mysterie hugs the sand version of Jack close while he spins her about and ends it with a kiss. Mysterie doesn't notice the dream beyond that it is a happy one, as she doesn't want to pry into his dreams. She sits on a cloud of silver sand nearby, thinking about why he had changed and wondering what it means as well as a possible reversal. It is a long while before Jack wakes up, he is smiling as he stretches; feeling no pain this time but he did feel famished at the moment. Mysterie smiles a little, more for his benefit than anything really.

"Morning." 

"Good morning." His stomach growls, its way of saying something along the lines of "feed me." Jack chuckles.

"So that's what it feels like to be hungry again." Mysterie chuckles.

"Guess I'd better work on getting you something fixed then. You ate all that meatloaf you made and the cake... let me see what I can manage." She heads for the kitchen, calling over her shoulder.

"And be careful getting down, you almost hurt yourself in that thing in your sleep." Jack slips from it, slightly in pain as he gently gets off the hammock. Mysterie scrounges around a moment, curiously managing to make an omelette with bacon and sausage on the side. The omelette has a bit of bacon in it as well as ham, pork and cheese; it comes up fluffy as she adds some milk to the eggs to help make them that way. She also adds some onions, but not enough to give flavor so much as just for health. Jack seats himself at the table in a chair made from clay; at one time he'd had a lot of clay. He smiles as many thoughts go through his head, getting stuck on one in particular, the beach dream where he proposes to Mysterie. Once it's all done Mysterie sets it on a plate that she sets before Jack with some utensils.

"Do you want anything to drink with that?" Her lips twitch a little in a genuine smile when she sees his smile, though she has no idea what's going through his head. Jack nods numbly, only focused on that dream now. She doesn't notice that he's distracted.

"Orange juice or milk?" He nods again, thinking that she was asking a yes or no question as his thoughts morphed into something a little more intimate. Mysterie gives him a puzzled look; she's never seen him space out like this.

"Jack?" Jack chuckles at a very boyish fantasy that comes to his mind, not even paying the slightest bit of attention as his pants grow just a little tighter. Mysterie gives him a funny look and then shrugs and walks over to the nearest window, leaving him to his thoughts... whatever the heck they were, and stares out at the scenery below. Eventually Jack leaves his fantasy and starts to eat.

"Mmm, this is really good Mysterie." He says, after swallowing a bite. He smiles but secretly adds a tiny bit of salt on it because of course being a cook and chef will make a person do that.

"Glad you like it." She says a little absently, mostly off in thought again. Jack eats slowly, worry coming over the bond from him. Curious concern tinges along the bond from her in response, if a bit distant due to her distraction. Jack is happily eating when he feels a burning pain in his hands, his eyes widen as he sees frost covering the table and he drops his fork; jumping from the table, looking at his hands and then back to the table. Mysterie turns, curious then frowns a little when she realizes that he's just frosted the table.

 

 

"Hmmmm." Jamie watches... an idea comes to him, having sensed Jack's earlier thoughts... He decides to add the frost to what Jack's earlier thoughts had been... a sort of small nudging suggestion that creeps up in the back of Jack's mind... Just to see what he'd do. Jack smiles and goes to the nearby window, frosting it; he winces slight as there is a numb stinging pain but it slowly evens out as he uses his powers, ignoring the nagging thought in the back of his mind. He makes a frosted picture of a wolf and a few pups. Mysterie watches Jack frosts the window just as Jamie does.

"Well, we know I didn't lose my powers." Jack says eyes wide and excited like a child on Christmas, the feeling much to the same as when he had first picked up his staff and the frost powers had rushed out of the end... was  now rushing through him.

"Indeed..." She mutters. Jamie is a little disappointed with the lack of response... He tries nudging the suggestion to flare up... if only briefly... Just enough to catch the attention of Jack's conscious mind without putting it as the forefront thought. Jack shudders slightly, feeling a bit cold now and the thoughts he'd had from earlier came to his mind; he quickly dissipates them, not wanting to accidentally make a frost picture of that while he was adding detail to the wolves background. Jamie chuckles, inserting the thought through the bond of how... interesting her reaction would have been if Jack _had_ made a drawing of that in frost... Jack laughs, chuckling uncontrollably even as he quickly closes off whatever was sending those thoughts. Mysterie raises an eyebrow at him, wondering what was so funny. Jamie just smirks at Jack's laughter even as he sends the impression of "soon" to her. She pales a little, but hastily shrugs it off so not to worry Jack. Jack chuckles as he sends back an impression of "maybe" causing Jamie to chuckle. Soon he'll have a guest... Jack smiles and turns to Mysterie.

"So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Hmmm... well I hadn't thought of anything to be honest. I'm still puzzled over what's happened to you. Not that it changes anything for me, but for you on the other hand... Jack, the world is a dangerous place for a human... and just **how** much of you is human is a concern." 

"I learned my way around, I can still do my job." Jack says as he fiddles with his staff. Mysterie sighs a little.

"That isn't what concerns me... Jack... how visible do you wager you are? If the WHOLE world can see you... we've got a problem. It's one thing if you're a spirit, but if anyone sees someone they think is a normal human doing what you do... that's just problems from humans everywhere... They would be hunting you down just to try and pry from you how you tick... and it wouldn't be pretty..." She shudders. Jack pouts childishly and grumbles, folding his arms in frustration. She sighs a little.

"Much as I hate to consider this... maybe we should talk to North... He might have a solution to this... even if only a temporary one that allows you to do things like normal." Jack sighs.

"Fine." Forgetting he was human, Jack strides over to the nearest window and takes a leap.

"OH CRAP I FORGOT HUMANS CAN'T FLYYYYYYY!!!!"  He cries out as he drops.

"JACK!!!" Exasperation and fear in her voice all rolled into one as she sends sand out the window, it wraps Jack safely in a cocoon that lifts him back up to the window and into the room again while Mysterie tries not to have a heart attack. Jack is shaking in fear as he's set down in the room, his heart pounds unnaturally as he drops his staff on the floor and nearly faints from the fear of what he'd just done. The sand disperses, Mysterie's fear spiking as his fear collides with hers and she embraces him.

"Gods... Jack... I... I guess you're a lot more human than we both thought..." She manages out shakily. Jack is shaking in her arms.

"I-i c-can't hear her..." He says, his throat having a lump in it and he's on the verge of tears. Mysterie just holds him close as she realizes the "her" Jack is referring to is the wind.

"C-calm down Jack... I promise... we'll fix this..." Jack doesn't move at all, the loss of a friend evident in his heart, which travels to Jamie. Jack sighs and heads to the bedroom; feeling tired and exhausted. He doesn't even really acknowledge anything anymore as he lays in the hammock and forces himself to sleep; no dreams except fear. Jamie winces from the feeling, sending back soothing thoughts as best he can; at the same time wondering what it is that brought this on... He finishes the final room with a sigh... hoping that all the work he's going through is going to be worth it...


	3. Cure

Jack's dreams were not happy ones, at the moment, most of them he was falling from the sky and the wind and everyone was gone and he was alone. Jack whimpers in  his sleep slightly, but after a moment his dreams even out and he finds himself back on the beach. Concerned, Jamie visits the dream moving towards Jack though he keeps his expression neutral as he stops a few feet away, observing the scene before him. It looks like the dream was turning into a nightmare as the ocean began thrashing, the sky thundering and Jack was crying over Mysterie's dead body, he didn't know how it had happened.... He gasps, fear sinking into his body, taking over, the water starts to turn into black sand and it starts towards Jack as realization dawns on him. In a swift movement Jamie was a few steps before Jack, the black sand disappearing with a flick of his hand and the waves calm as he exerts his power over the dream; calming the nightmare and the body disappears. He doesn't say anything as he stares at the water as it calmly now laps at the beach before him. Jack shakes out of his fear, looking at the beautiful water. He reaches out to touch it, childish curiosity in him and he laughs as dolphins swim around him as he floats over the ocean in happiness, making clouds into various shapes at will. After a moment, Jamie looks at Jack.

"Jack." His hands are held behind his back, one hand grasping the wrist of the other. Jack freezes up slightly and lands back on the beach, he doesn't say anything as his heart is pounding hard in his chest. Jamie's expression is neutral, but he can't help feeling sad though he doesn't show it and does his best to keep it from the bond.

"I still see you fear a future that was stopped. Why?" Jack shakes his head.

"I-it's nothing. It's not gonna happen, it's not." Jack says, slightly mumbling, but loud enough for Jamie to hear. Jamie sighs.

"Jack. Stop torturing yourself with this." A tinge of jealousy colors the bond for a brief moment before disappearing as he works to mend the crack in that block he put up when he realizes after a moment that there was a leak. Jack sighs.

"It's hard not to you know, when you know your distant future could be you destroying the entire planet in a frozen ice age." Jack says shuddering, pain hitting him and he starts to notice that his dream was slightly fading in color.

"What's going on?!"

"Jack... the future was changed.. don't you remember? The future is ever changing. You can't simply assume that just because it may happen once that it will happen again. As for this..." He gestures to the fading color of the dream.

"Even I cannot explain it... other than perhaps that you are human now... that may have something to do with it. I do not know why or how this is even possible... I didn't think it was." Jack sighs, knowing he was right about it. The dream starts to fade and darkness starts to consume it. Jack gasps as the color was gone, darknesses is taking over and Jack feels like he's trapped in a pitch black box. He starts to hyperventilate, he is quite claustrophobic and he hates the dark. Jamie sighs again, despite the purple glow that seems to come from him, the darkness balks at his power as he forces it back... a purple beacon in the darkness that seems to surround the two of them; concentrating, he manages to force the sun into the sky. For the dream to return to how it was, though this time it drains him more than he was prepared for and he staggers a little before falling down. Jack catches him immediately, worry for him evident.

"Y-you okay?"

 

 

Jamie chuckles, though there's a hint of bitterness in it.

"It's a lot easier fighting Pitch than this... but I've been worse off." Jack shudders, realizing what he is doing and he lets go of Jamie, his cheeks turning a dusty rose as he was human now in his dreams as well. Jamie notices and raises an eyebrow at Jack, but unlike before he refrains from commenting on it. Jack sighs as he feels himself disappearing and going into the waking world.

"See you later Jamie." Jack smiles as he wakes up, yawning. When he wakes up he realizes he's at the North Pole, while he'd been out Mysterie had used her sand to shield him from sight and took him to the pole herself; not to mention shielding him from the intense cold until she could get him into the infirmary. She was standing next to North, talking quietly with him about the situation while a yeti is changing the linens on one of the beds a couple feet away. Jack shakes his head, wondering how long he had been asleep. He coughs in his hand to see blood and he wonders why, but he feels absolutely freezing, he shivers. _Is this how cold the North Pole is supposed to be?!_ North grumbles something and walks off, Mysterie notices Jack is awake and walks over to him, heating the air around him so she doesn't bother the yeti. Jack stops shaking.

"Thanks." He smiles.

"So, how long was I out?"

"Not long. A couple hours. I took advantage of it... as you can see. I'm only heating the area around you for the moment... I wouldn't suggest wandering about." Jack shudders a bit.

"Duely noted." He says as he soaks in the warmth. Mysterie sighs a little.

"North says he doesn't know what has triggered this, but he's going to see if he can reverse it."

"Sounds like a plan." Jack looks around.  _Where's Tooth and the others?_ North comes back in with a book in his hands.

"Ve give try, no?" Mysterie nods. Jack starts shaking.

"What's with the book?" If anything, Jack hates spell books.

"Iz old remedy for transformation. Different, old stuff. Some may work... ve start with easy stuff." Mysterie watches as North sets the book down and fiddles in a cabinet for various things, the first thing he's going to try is alchemic remedies. She puts her arm around Jack, murmuring softly.

"It's okay, he knows what he's doing." Jack shudders.

"That's what I'm worried about." He shivers.

"You're cold!" Mysterie chuckles a bit.

"Yeah... well... that kind of happens to me when I heat someone else up. Light can be cold... or warm, depending." Jack looks at her in awe, but his fear returns as his gaze shifts to the book and North, Jack shakes as he hides under the blanket. 

 

 

Mysterie chuckles a little as she gently pulls the blanket from Jack a few minutes later. North is standing there with a cup of what looks like water, but would taste like pure sugar.

"Try zis Jack." He holds out the cup to Jack. Jack looks at it in fear, then to Mysterie, then to North and back to the cup again.  _Bottoms up..._ He takes the cup and drinks it in a quick gulp, his taste buds scream for the sugary taste.

"That tastes good." Jack says, feeling no different. North looks at Mysterie.

"Could take while... we wait full day... then try again." Mysterie just nods and North takes the book with him when he leaves. The yeti stays away from the two of them if only because she's keeping the air around him to a degree that is uncomfortable for the yeti. Jack wonders what that was supposed to do as he get up from the bed only to face plant as one of his feet had fallen asleep and he hadn't noticed until just now. Mysterie helps him up.

"I'm going to guess that you should wait a moment before standing." 

"Yeah, I guess. When is this stuff supposed to take affect?" He said, irritated that he feels so weak as a human. She shrugs in response.

"I'm guessing within a day at the very most. I think he was hoping for a mere instant reaction... but it's not good to take more than one potion within 24 hours." Jack sighs.

"What am I supposed to do now for 24 hours!" He huffs in frustration, anger sweeping through him at himself. Hormonal teenager issues arouse and suddenly he feels himself grow tighter in his pants; gasping, he brushes a bright blue and glances towards the door. Mysterie says nothing though a small smile touches her lips as she feels the frustration sweep through him over the bond. She encourages the yeti to leave with a bit of sand... it does with a huff and she locks the door behind it with a small thread of sand as she settles next to him. She doesn't bother playing around, pressing a gentle kiss to Jack's cheek even as she frees his cock and begins to gently stroke it. Jack gasps, his eyes glazing over as his body heats up.

"Oh god..." He groans, fisting the bed tightly. Mysterie lightly trails kisses along his face as she strokes his length, lightly playing with the tip with the fingers of her other hand. Jack gasps, his groaning turning into wanton moans of pleasure. She presses a gentle kiss to his lips as she continues to play with him; shivering with delight at the sound of his moans. Jack's tongue slips into her mouth to mingle with hers as he slides one hand down her spine, gasping as his body heats to a white hot fire in his abdomen. She groans softly into the kiss, retreating from the fight for dominance as she skims her nails along his length lightly. Jack gasps as the fire within turns his cock a different color, changing it to a bright red pink as he gasps.

"M... Myster-rie I'm s-so close." He groans, losing himself to his body's needs. She trails gentle kisses along his neck, saying nothing as she continues to tease him a moment before shifting and pulling back from her kisses to slide him into her mouth, sliding her tongue along his length. Jack gasps, fisting the bed so hard he thought it would rip; he couldn't help himself as he thrusts into her mouth, gasping as the fire is so painful he couldn't take it anymore and released in one big shout. Unaware that Jamie watched the whole thing, Jack shakes from his climax before becoming flush with the bed as Mysterie greedily drinks it down before pulling back; unaware Jamie was paying attention. Jamie was more interested though in whether or not the potion would work... but he was still keeping a close eye on Jack, if more to see what would happen and for protection from himself than anything else at the moment. Though he cadn't deny his blood ran hot from having seen that... Jack shudders, pain going through him like a hot knife as the 24 hours were nearly up.

"W-what's happening?!?" Jack held his head as he heard the screams of his sister and many other voices, his hair turning back to its shocking white color, his skin paling and the familiar sound of the wind's call... Jack gasps, eyes returning from a honey brown to the ice blue they had been for more than 300 years. Mysterie watches a moment, before murmuring.

"I'm guessing it works..." Jack groans as every part of him hurt now.


	4. Home of Belief

"Why does everything hurt now?" Jack whines as the cold returns to him once more and it starts to snow outside. Mysterie withdrew her heat from him, least she hurt him further.

"I wish I had an answer for that love." She lightly threads her fingers through his hair, unaware that Jamie is sending some of his power, though at a distance, through Jack to lessen the pain to a degree... though without physical touch it can't take it away completely. Jack sighs, falling asleep as his body shuts down for an hour. With a slight smile, Mysterie shifts to make him decent before tucking him in; hoping that the cure is permanent. In Jack's dream was strange, the snow was whirling around him fast and he feels pain as he looks around. He gasps.  _What's going on? Why can't I stop this storm?!_ _What's happening?!_  Jack groans as his body is being pulled of its power to sustain the storm. He looks around only to see dark tendrils seeping into his body as well.  _What's going on?!_ He gasps as he hears Punishment's laughter, his eyes widening.  _No... NO!_ Jamie senses the darkness and enters the dream. Immediately the dark tendrils reach further up but are halted as Jamie glows suddenly, snarling.

"ENOUGH! You've had your chance and you were beaten. Stand down and take your fate that has been dealt for you like a man... or are you a coward?" Jamie snarls, challenge the darkness that slowly retreats from Jack. It snarls back.

"You won't save him next time Bennett." It hisses before retreating from Jack's shaking form. Jamie moves over to Jack and wraps his arms around him protectively, eyes glowing brightly, murmuring.

"Don't bet on it..." Jack shudders and holds onto Jamie even as his world changes slowly to a happy place he had made up in his mind. Snowflakes fall and there is a falling ice sculpture of many animals, magical and non as he smiles. Jack leaps from Jamie's arms, fixing some permanent damage on one of the sculptures from Punishment. Jamie releases Jack when the winter spirit moves from him, wincing for a moment before drawing back to watch... wondering why he tormented himself as he watches jack work; his expression carefully neutral. Jack growls when he gets to a statue of Jamie and Mysterie sitting at a card game; it was a mental memory of how well the two got along and he nearly snaps. The wind he summons snaps the sculpture down in his anger, some of it melting to show how pissed he was. Jamie winces, withdrawing now to keep from crying out... His heart breaking... sharp with pain... He shifts to Mysterie, whispering softly to her mind.

"It's time..." Mysterie jolts and looks at Jack; seeming frozen with indecision for the longest time before she sighs. She slowly shifts from the bed so not to wake Jack and she retreats from the North Pole, following his directions to this new place... Jack wakes up a few hours later, finding Mysterie gone. He shakes his limbs a bit, but feels no pain. Grabbing his staff he smiles and floats out of the infirmary to greet the rest of the Guardians who look very nervous and worried.

"Hey guys, have you seen Mysterie around?" Jack asks, looking for her, wanting to greet her happily, not noticing that Sandy and the others wince. Tooth shakes her head, looking to the others but it's Bunny who pipes up.

"Nah mate... Haven't seen her... not since a while ago... Went to get some air I think." 

 

 

Mysterie finds herself in a place she doesn't really recognize... and yet at the same time it feels familiar... There is a gentle chill in the air around what looks like a castle of ice that is also half rock. She simply marvels at it as she floats towards it. She floats over to the ice doors that open to find Jamie at the door. He's been waiting for her and leads her inside, giving her a tour of the place; she marvels at the work of each room before he leads her to a room in the rock part and the door shuts behind the two of them.

"Now then... shall we begin?" She shifts uncomfortable, but nods. The only way she could face what needed to be was to do so with the help of someone she trusted, and while she trusted Jack like no other... she knew only Jamie could be trusted for this... Jamie emerges from the room an hour later.

"I'll return later and we can resume if you like."  There is silent agreement from her over the bond, though only Jamie can hear it now as he's completely blocked Mysterie from Jack as she had requested.

"Alright then. Get some rest." 

Jack smiles.

"Okay then, maybe I should spread snow to the munchkins." Jack shakes his head a little, since when did he use that term? He figures he's watched Wizard of Oz too much with Mysterie and Jamie. He opens a nearby window and the wind engulfs him in a big hug, swirling around him happy to have Jack being back to himself; having missed him. Jack smiles as he heads out to England, not a care in the world as he starts many snowball fights around the world. Adding a touch of frost and even making snow sculptures of each of the Guardians around various places in the world. Jack sighs, feeling tired as he returns to the North Pole. He was hoping to give Mysterie a hug or something fun as he returns, looking around for her but not finding her.

"Mysterie?" As he checks room after room in the workshop a sinking feeling starts to grow in his gut. The only one around the workshop now who isn't working is Sandy, he sees Jack floating around looking for Mysterie and gives him a half-hearted wave. Knowing more than the others... after all... he'd suspected something from the start... Jack smiles.

"Hey Sandy, do you know if Mysterie's back or if she's here or out granting wishes?" He smiles happily, ready to have fun with her and one other thing... His heart was in his pocket... He was finally going to end their date life, he was going to propose. Sandy shifts nervously as he shakes his head sadly, forming words:

 

I had a bad feeling when Jamie asked us to help him... I... suspect she is there... I... do not know why... Jamie told me, when I asked why so many rooms... that he was expecting a guest soon...

 

 

Jack feels like his heart just broke in two.

"Sandy..." He gulps as his eyes go glassy.

"Where is she?" He clenches his jaw, anger setting in. Sandy gave him a sad look, the sand reforming to form a single word:

 

Burgess...

Jack growls, his face flushing a bright blue with his anger as he shoots off like a rocket and one didn't need to have a connection to Jack to tell that he was pissed; a few trees bent as he flies by them and broke from the blizzard that he created. Jamie was waiting in a room that had several chairs in it. This room was a lounge room that was both cold and warm because it was a mix of ice and rock with a fireplace on the side where the rock was. He could sense that Jack was coming and that he isn't happy. For the first time in a long while, he let down his side of the bond, curiosity flooding over it towards Jack. All that slams back over the bond is betrayal and hurt as Jack was coming in fast. The front door shifts ajar at Jamie's silent common, obviously he was expecting Jack and his magic is embedded in every part of the place; allowing him complete control over the rooms as needed. He simply waits, the rooms, with the exception of the one he is waiting in, lock themselves to keep Jack out. Jack's anger turns to awe at the massive ice castle that he had always dreamed of making standing before him, he slowly floats in, cautious of course. He gasps at the inside of it, it was so detailed in the craftsmanship of the arches and Jack was amazed that Jamie had built such a thing. Slowly his amazement turns to worry as he looks for Mysterie. Jamie can't help but smile a little at the feel of Jack's awe in the bond though he sends out a sort of beckoning feeling along the bond as well as a feeling of welcome. Jack growls at him and a whip of anger surges through him and the bond a moment but he calms down and follows the beckoning. None of the doors that didn't lead to him would open if Jack tries and the feeling of beckoning persists, leading him deeper and deeper within the structure. Jack sighs as he follows, thinking - and even fixing a few support errors because it was part of who he is - and he can't help but smile as he sees twin angels on the side of two wooden double doors that he thought were simply amazing. They were the only wooden thing in this part of the structure and they open when Jack gets near them, beyond is the lounge room that Jamie sits in; he reins in his side of the bond as the doors open. Jack looks at him, unsure what to say; his heart fought with itself, on one hand he wanted to murder him, but on the other he loved him too much for it and so he was confused and he groans as a headache pounded itself into his head. Jamie sits in one of several plush chairs of varying colors and raises an eyebrow at Jack.

"Welcome to my home Jack. Although I must say I was not expecting you this soon." Jack sits in one of the chairs.

"Yeah, well when your best friend takes your girlfriend you'd expect that." Jack growls, gritting his teeth in anger and hurt; it was all Jamie could sense over the bond. 

"So we're best friends now are we?" Jamie asks calmly, inwardly quelling the side of him that wants to cry; he watches Jack a moment before adding.

"I didn't actually take anyone. I simply made an offer and she has accepted. I wouldn't interrupt her just now... she's resting." 


	5. Of Sorrow and Happiness

Jack swore he felt his heart break even more, if that were possible, it starts to freeze over... his emotions were dying as he clenches the box in his pocket that held the precious ring. Jamie sighs.

"Why must you always assume the worst Jack?" He closes his eyes, snapping the bond if only to spare Jack from realizing how broken his own heart is right now. Something wasn't right, though Jamie didn't know that torturing Jack enough could bring Punishment into control.

"I assume you've forgotten me too soon Bennett." Punishment chuckles, laughing in Jack's voice as he tosses the ring to the floor. While it clatters to the floor the doors slam shut suddenly and a dark smirk crosses Jamie's features.

"On the contrary... I've been waiting for YOU as well..." Punishment's smirking demeanor shuts down to slight worry.

"Uh..." He shifts to be ready to use Jack's body to protect himself for the time being. Jamie stands up, eyes gleaming.

"Jack didn't even try to see if any of the other rooms were open to him, which would have spoiled my surprise for you... You see... I didn't just build this place to be a home. It's also a weapon when I need it... a weapon against the darkness... specifically... YOU." Jack inwardly flinches as he fights against the darkening chains that wrap around his slender form. The ice that Punishment forms are ice daggers and poisonous snakes wrap around Jamie.

"STOP IT!" Jack cries to Punishment in fear for Jamie. Jamie struggles with the snakes, weakened from his time with Mysterie... something Punishment didn't know about.

"You can't win you know... Even if you snuff out my light... there is still a greater light here than me... You would know that better than even I..." Even as he speaks the room brightens around the two of them, the rocks and ice pulsing with the power he'd put into them. Punishment groans and the snakes dissipate.

"You bastard!" He growls and slams ice towards Jamie. Jack screams inwardly, forcing the ice to drop to the floor, shaking for a moment as he kicks Punishment back into the hole he lives in, inside him, shaking in pain. Jamie hits the floor, not all of the ice had been stopped in time. The glow fades as Jamie clutches his middle, shaking in pain; he closes his eyes... _This was... It was worth it... To see the look on his face..._ Jamie forces himself to his feet, blood soaking the dark hoodie, but it is hard to see against the material. He turns and stumbles towards a door off to the side that leads towards the rock side of the castle; the door sealing behind him as it was a door he had made himself to be a secret passage... He heads for one of the other rooms. Jack gasps as he wakes from his place on the floor, worry evident going over the bond to both Jamie and Mysterie, unaware that neither heard it. Jack gasps as he realizes what he had just done, but he stops from beating himself up since he knew Mysterie wouldn't want that. Mysterie slowly comes to, confusion flaring in her. One moment she'd been resting in the room Jamie had given her while he'd been "helping" her and now... She stumbles out of the bed just as Jamie stumbles into a different room. He makes sure his side of the bond is cut as he stumbles into the bed and rolls over it with a groan of pain... Okay... so that hadn't gone quite as planned... Jack picks up the ring box before he decides to go explore the castle, wanting to see any other surprises it holds. Venturing further he sees stairs that were carved from rock. All of the doors are still barred to him, keeping Jack from entering the various rooms for the moment, but that doesn't stop Mysterie from leaving the one she's in and wandering the halls; confusion and curiosity threading over the bond towards Jack from her as Jamie had removed the block he'd set up earlier.

 

 

Jack gasps, shock and curiosity, as well as worry, go over to the bond to her as well as a question "why are all the rooms locked to me?" The only thing that comes back to that is a shrug, wandering through the long halls she eventually meets up with Jack. Jack smiles and hugs her.

"Why did you leave?" His wonder turns to sadness as he feels the box in his pocket, fiddling with it with one hand. She smiles a little.

"I just had something I had to get over... I couldn't do it normally without Jamie... So... when he asked if I would come when he said... I took him up on it." Jack sighs, his heart heavy.

"Then I won't stop you." He says, tears overwhelming him, but slowly recede as his heart starts to freeze as dark and cold creep into him; his heart was broken and darkness was seeping in. She looks at him, confused.

"Jack? I ... don't understand..." Confusion and worry lances through the bond strongly... What in the world did he mean? Jack feels numb, knowing that she wouldn't return for a long time. He throws the ice encrusted box to the floor, within it was a pearl of the finest make with ice frosting it. He flies away quickly out of her sight, pain entering him as his blackening heart was causing him pain. Alarmed confusion goes through her and she picks up the box, but she doesn't open it. Instead she stows it away as she tries to follow Jack to get to the bottom of this... She had come to Jamie to get something sorted out... What the heck was Jack going on about? Jack manages to find himself in a beautiful ice garden built inside one large room; his breath catches in his throat at the sight of the sculptures from some of his dreams and memories.

"How?" Mysterie catches up to Jack, though she doesn't say anything when she sees the sculptures; she's nearly as confused as Jack is in that but she shoves it aside as it's not important at the moment.

"Jack.. please... Talk to me... what is this about?" Jack shakes his head and flies off faster than a flash, flying too quickly for her to catch him as he goes out one window and into an attic window at the very top tower. Determined to talk, she chases him to the attic; there is only one window in the place and the door leading to stairs that go down is sealed to them both.

"Jack... what the hell?!" Jack shudders, his body shaking with pain, broken darkness seeping into him; he shook at the voice of Punishment even as worry seeps from her over the bond.

"Jack... love... Talk to me... please..." Jack shakes.

"I-i... was going to propose to you Mysterie." He finally says, his voice cracking harshly.

"I see you don't want that... I can s-see it." The pain in his body grows worse. Pleased shock ripples through her and over the bond.

"Oh Jack... why would you ever think I wouldn't want it? I love you... more than anything in this world."

 

 

Jack's eyes widen with happy pain, he goes over to her and hugs her close to him.

"M-mysterie... I'm so sorry." She wraps her arms around him, holding him close; murmuring quiet reassurances along with how much she loves him. He keeps her close, frozen tears of joy clinking to the floor as he takes the box from her when she holds it to him. With a nervous smile he opens the box to reveal an ice blue pearl ring, wrapped around it is tree bark.

"Mysterie, will you make me the happiest spirit in the world and marry me?" She meets his eyes, her own shining with happiness.

"Yes, I will Jack." He hugs and kisses her in deep happiness after sliding the ring onto her finger. He holds her in his arms, tears of joy sliding down his face.

"I love you so much." She hugs him close, murmuring.

"I love you so very much Jack." He smiles, pain hits him though as he suddenly thinks of Jamie.  _I never told him..._ He shakes his head. Noticing the pain she pulls back just enough to look at him.

"Jack... what's wrong?" Jack shakes as fear and guilt eats at him. Gentle concern flows over the bond.

"Jack?" Jack feels pure guilt ripping him apart. Mysterie gently cups his cheek with one hand.

"Jack, talk to me love... why are you feeling this way?" Jack only felt the hurt and guilt grow in him.

"Jamie... I am hurting him again... He was right, I am not listening... I am going to break his heart... I just know it." Jack's heart was pulling him in two directions, one way for Jamie and the other for her; it hurt a lot. Mysterie murmurs quietly.

"Jack... I... I think he already knew... I think he's always known... He doesn't show it normally... but it was there when he left me to get some sleep... He planned all this... I don't know how he could have known..." Jack shakes in fear of what Jamie might say.

"Why though?" His mind was breaking as it was and he began to realize why this castle was so beautiful... 

"I wish I knew exactly but... I... I think it's because he loves you. He wants to see you happy... so... he's done the only things he can think of to make it so..." She trails off, thinking of the sculptures she'd seen in the "garden" area. Jack sits down, his heart pounding hard in his chest; tears coming and going.

"He knew..." Jack whispers.


	6. A Price

Jamie had known... had found it from the dreams and memories he'd gone through... Had poured all he was into this place for Jack... knowing she would come... knowing the dangers of Jack's darker personality also surfacing... he had planned for every possibility... and he had made this place a beautifully strange sanctuary for him... Mysterie sits next to Jack, gently wiping away the tears even as she wonders where their host is.

"I need to thank him... do something in return..." Jack murmurs, knowing that Jamie did love him, that he did care... and regardless of the title he had taken... he was still Jamie.

"We both do... but... we don't know where he is... This place is huge Jack..." Unknown to the two of them, Jamie has cried himself to sleep in the bedroom he had managed to get to. Jack sighs in pain from his body; extremely tired he falls asleep in her arms. Mysterie carries him off to the pole, but only when she realizes she can't get back to the room she had been in and all the other doors are barred to her. The front door is the only one that is open to them and when she leaves it slams shut and seems to vanish though she didn't know it was gone because she didn't see it go as she took Jack back to his room in the pole; leaving the castle of ice and rock behind and Jamie to tortured dreams... Jack sleeps for a long time, still as stone. Jamie doesn't visit his dreams as he had before... The windows of the ice part of the castle eventually close and it would look so strange if any were to see it... Jamie is dragged from his dreams by the pain in his side. He lightly fingers the wound, sadness creeping into him and he sighs as he changes the bed sheets that were now bloodied. He would heal... eventually... but he felt that there was no mending the shards of his heart... He would stay here now... A place full of memories he had created for Jack... From what he had managed to get from Jack over the brief time he had followed him around. Once the sheets were clean he returns to the lounge room and cleans away the mess of the brief battle before settling into one of the chairs and sinking ever deeper within himself. Jack feels no pain, nothing at the moment when he awakes again; he feels happy for some odd reason. Mysterie sits on the window seat, staring out at the dawn. She was wearing the ring Jack had given her, she was happy about it but at the same time she's a little worried... She couldn't sense Jamie anymore... it was like he'd died... She didn't understand any of this. She had gone to him for such a little thing really and now all this happened in such short order... What had happened to Jamie? Jack shivers as he feels like his memory was blank of anything but of Mysterie and his life as a Guardian. Mysterie turns at the feeling of Jack awakening.

"Jack?" Worry was in her eyes... something was deeply wrong... but she didn't know what exactly and it made her shiver. Jack hugs her, comforting her. She hugs him back, murmuring quietly.

"Jack... something isn't right... I'm worried..." In his home Jamie sinks into a deep sleep, taking the only comfort he can find... in dreams of what might have been... in memories of things he wants... but cannot have... At the pole Jack looks at Mysterie in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Jack can't even remember Jamie, for some reason everything from the day before, except asking the big question, was gone. He smiles.

"What's wrong?" She's confused and her worry deepens.

"It's Jamie... I... I don't know what he did... but I can't feel him anymore... it's... just gone..." She doesn't realize what Jamie has done... that this was his plan all along... Wiping away from Jack any belief... Stealing it into himself so that Jack could not remember who had been his first believer... though Jack knew he'd had one at some point.

 

 

Jack shakes his head.

"Who's Jamie?" He searches his mind, thinking that it is trying to bring the memory back, but it just can't. Mysterie stares at Jack in shock.

"He... he didn't..." It slowly begins to sink into her the lengths that Jamie has gone...  _I once had a believer... but now they're gone..._ He sighs a little and shakes his head.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Who did what?" He was more confused now than ever. Alarm and shock rolls through her and she pulls out her comm. She presses the button for Tooth, who answers absently.

"Hey Mysterie! What's up? Two incisors in San Diego, watch out for wind gusts there."

"You might ant to get your butt to the pole... Something major has just happened and I think you're the only one who can help." Concern colors her tone.

"I'm on my way." Tooth shuts the comm down and Mysterie stows hers away before turning back to Jack.

"Jack...  you've forgotten someone who's important to you... He made you forget... I don't know how... but Tooth should be able to straighten this out." Jack shakes his head at the notion, that was ridiculous.

"Well, I'll see you later." He says, about to take off to make it snow in Burgess and the rest of the world. Mysterie grabs his hand.

"Jack, they can wait. Besides, you spread snow the other day... You just don't remember I wager..." Jack shakes his head and pulls his hand from hers.

"No, I don't." He smirks a little.

"You're just being needy now." He says as he goes to fly out the window. Growling with concerned frustration, she lassos Jack with sand, jerking him back inside the room just as Tooth appears.

"What's this about?" Tooth asks.

"Jack doesn't remember Jamie." Mysterie says as her sand shuts the window to keep Jack from bolting out it again.

"Jack... is this true?" Her eyes stare wide at Jack in shock.

 

 

Jack shakes his head, cutting through the sand.

"You're acting nuts I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOURE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Jack... do you remember your first believer?" Tooth asks softly, staring at him as she wonders who could have done this...

"Jack... I wouldn't lie to you like this... please trust me!" Jack shakes his head.

"My believer stopped believing in me a long time ago." He says, hurt in his eyes as he walks past them both. Tooth snags his arm before he gets too far.

"Jack... he died believing in you... I know you don't trust me but you don't even remember him... Don't you want to? Don't you want to know who he is... why he would erase your memories of him?" Tooth asks, having suddenly realized the truth. Mysterie looks at Jack sadly.

"Jack... this isn't right... he's robbed you of a part of yourself by taking away those memories..." Jack shakes his head.

"What memories?" He moves to a different window.

"Now can you let me out?" Tooth looks over at Mysterie and she nods at the fairy. Before Jack can think about what's about to happen, Tooth places her hands on Jack's head. Her power flows through him and while it's not painful for Jack... it is for her as she fights back Jamie's magic... Able to pull forth the night that Jamie and Jack first met... where he first began believing in Jack... His eyes are bright with the memory and he shook as other memories press for attention; he shakes, fighting them. Tooth releases him with a painful gasp... unable to pull anything further for the moment.

"He's.... he's strong... it's... painful..." Mysterie shakes her head, sadness and confusion seeping through the bond... Why would Jamie do this? Jack shakes his head, anger flashing through him and he slams the door open with a kick.

"Don't ever do that again!" He growls as he leaves. The two watch him leave, sadness in their eyes.

"I think we should talk to the others..." Tooth suggests and Mysterie nods, they head for the globe room to activate the signal to call the other Guardians...


	7. Choice

Jack flies from the pole, feeling sadness and heartache for no reason he can come up with. He shudders as pain ripples through him.  _Where am I going?_ He sighs as he instinctively ends up at Jamie's childhood home. The house where his sister still lives. While Jack is visiting the home, the Guardians and Mysterie discuss the new development; arguing about whether or not it's best to force the memories back or leave things alone... Jack sighs as some children point at him and tug at their parents' arms as they look at him and smile; as now everyone, including a lot of adults now, believed in the Guardians. The children and adults wave, the children oblivious of the concerned looks their parents are giving Jack... While the children might not understand, the adults can tell something is wrong. Jack sighs, smiling and waving back though ignoring the concern of the adults as he floats off to his pond to clear his mind only for the pain in his heart to grow worse as his mind tries to remember who he had known who had once played here but he cannot. The memory flashes into his mind... Jack can't remember a name, but he at least has a face now thanks to Tooth's meddling. The young boy is running up to Jack with a smile, missing one front tooth.

 _"Jack!" He calls happily._ Jack jumps, gasping and collapsing in the snow; his mind hurt and he was chugging air like he was drowning. He was unaware of the small crowd that was starting to form around him as pain punches him as he pulls his head up and hugs his knees in fear. Following behind the first is a different memory... this time the youth who stands in front of Jack is a teenager... near sixteen, but it's obvious to Jack's mind that it's still the same boy.

 _"Hey Jack! Aren't you a little early this year?"_ The adults usher young children away while one brave soul goes over to him as the second memory begins, a woman who looks to be in her early twenties. She keels next to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jack shudders, not realizing that snow had started to fall hard on Burgess; ice curling around every tree and building as the temperature dropped to -2. Jack is crying as he wants to remember, but it was painful and he doesn't want to remember... not knowing that his body was protecting itself as it froze the woman's hand. The woman shudders from the instant cold, but still feeling brave she murmurs quietly, despite her frozen hand which she works to warm up.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" As she spoke, a different memory surfaced. This time Jack was looking at a young man who gives him a sad smile.

 _"I can't Jack... I'm stuck on this one person... I've tried everything, but I just can't move on and... well... the person I love doesn't love me back... He loves someone else..."_ Cold tears clink to the ground, frozen; the wind howled with his sadness. Pretty soon the town was going to be the new North Pole as Jack shakily fought back the memories. The final memory that comes back to him was the last time that Jack had seen him at the pond... He was so angry... Jack couldn't remember the words spoken... Only the desperate feeling that Jack needed to help him... to fix what had been broken despite the darkness he senses.... Or was it because of it? Jack isn't sure as Jamie pushes him away, anger and hurt in his eyes... and ... something Jack didn't want to see... love... Then something seems to broadside Jack and he can't see Jamie anymore... When he sees the lake again... it's only him and Mysterie... Jamie is gone...  Jack gasps, eyes brimmed with tears.

"Don't go..." It's all Jack whispers as the snow settles to a soft flurry as he collapses to the ground; the wind speeding of to the North Pole to tell the Guardians. The wind pounded on every window in the workshop, howling its pain... her child's pain... The woman seems concerned, whispering for the other nearby to find a way to contact the Guardians while she stays with Jack.

"Don't worry Jack... I won't leave you until the Guardians get here." 

 

 

Although the other Guardians didn't notice, Mysterie can understand the cries of the wind - surprisingly - and she grabs Tooth. Yanking the fairy out the nearest window.

"Wind, take us to him!" The wind howls in response and pushes them faster than even Jack had flown to the pond. Meanwhile, a group of children and adults worried about Jack as he wasn't moving or anything. 

"Get them home!" The woman calls to the group. The adults take their children home, some of them heading to their own homes to try and find ways to get ahold of the Guardians. Other adults push and pull other children from the area, muttering reassurances to them so that they don't fight too much. The woman looks up as the wind suddenly arrives, nearly chilling her more as Tooth and Mysterie arrive.

"What happened?" Mysterie asks. The woman shrugs.

"I don't know... do you know what's wrong with him?" She asks in a tone too quiet to be heard by anyone else but Tooth.

"Sadly... Yes, but he's ... reluctant to take the cure." Mysterie looks at the few adults that are still nearby and calls to them.

"Don't worry! We'll take care of him!" She picks Jack up and gives the woman a look of thanks before her and Tooth head back to the pole and the others. Jack wakes up sometime later, groaning in pain; his heart hurt at the boy he had seen the day before and as his heart ached so, he felt tears fall. Jack was surrounded by all of the Guardians, a pile of pillows making up the "bed" in the globe room. In whispered tones they were arguing about whether or not Tooth should just give Jack his memories. Jack shakes his head, feeling woozy.

"H-hey guys... what's going on..." He looks around them in a mix of drowsiness and pain. There is instant silence. Jack rubs his eyes, worry evident; he wonders what has happened, he didn't want to remember that boy though.

"Jack... we were discussing your memories. I don't think you can escape them, but it might be really painful without Tooth's interference..." Mysterie says, trailing off. Jack gasps.

"Well I don't want them back! All they are is pain!" Jack snaps, anger evident as he floats up.

"Now leave my head alone!" Mysterie winces.

"Even if we do Jack... they're still going to come back... You were close after all and I... I think I know why he did it... but even without Tooth's interference you would remember eventually... Whether you want to or not... Your heart isn't going to let you." Jack shakes his head.

"I don't care! I'll erase them some how..." He says as another memories tries to poke through. Jack holds his head, forcing it back. Mysterie looks at Jack sadly.

 

 

"You wouldn't be the one I love without your memories... and I don't think he really wants to be forgotten else he would have wiped our memories too... I think he's just hurt." Jack shudders.

"Whoever he is, he did want me to forget and I gladly accept." He says between the memories he was fighting. The others stare at Jack silently.

"I... need some air..." Mysterie disappears in a wave of sand, leaving Jack with the Guardians and the memories that assault his mind. The next one isn't so much of Jack as of Jamie and Mysterie standing in front of his emotions. It's Jackson who speaks.

 _"Thank you, both of you..."_  Mysterie goes to Jamie's home, spending the next few hours trying to find a way in. Jack groans in pain as the memory ends and he manages to block the next few only to get throbs of pain in return; he forces his mind to shut down the part where his memories are coming from. Despite his efforts the memories persist.

"Jack... I can correct your memories and erase what you don't want... but... there will be consequences if I do... Are you prepared for that? For what the price of it might be?" Tooth asks quietly. Jack groans.

"Anything, please... just make it stop!" He says, ripping at his hair as the pain proceeds. Tooth grimaces.

"Don't say I didn't warn you. My warning will be all you remember of today..." The others just watch in silence, seeming angry with Tooth even as she kneels next to Jack. Her power surges through him and the next thing he knew was at his lake beneath a tree, no one else is around. Jack gasps, looking around; seeing snow everywhere but no one in sight.

"What the?" Jack is standing on the ice, worry entering him; where was everyone?

"Tooth? North? Bunny? SANDY?!" He yells, fear suddenly growing. _Where is everyone?!_ Tooth is the nearest and she flutters over to Jack, her normal cheerful demeanor is subdued.

"What's up Jack?" Jack jumps.

"Oh God Tooth, don't do that!" He looks around.

"Where am I? and is this my mind or a memory?" She gives him a puzzled look.

"You've always called this pond home. What do you mean is this your mind or a memory?" After a moment she frowns a little, just confused.

"Was there something you needed?" 

Outside Jamie's castle, Mysterie sighs in defeat a moment before burning a hole in one wall. It was her only way in and it closes behind her.


	8. Regretting

Jack seems a little confused himself.

"This is not what my head looks like though?" Jack shivers. Tooth just gives him a strange stare.

"If you're asking if this is what is in your head... How would I know? I've never been in your head Jack... there's only two spirits who I know who have been.. I'm not one of them." Jack shakes, realizing this is a memory; a memory where he cut his hands. Gasping, he hides them behind his back.

"Never mind Tooth." He sighs, glancing around for the rusty blade before sticking one hand in a pocket and pricks his finger on it causing him to yelp.

"Um, well okay... Anyway... I've got some stuff to do..." Tooth heads off, when Jack finally did wake up he finds he's exactly where he'd been in the memory. Jack was at the pond, but the sharp objects were gone from  his pockets as they had been for several weeks. The ground around Jack was iced instead of covered in snow, though a few feet away some snow could be seen. Jack looks around, wondering what was happening and what's going on.

"Hello!?" He yells. A soft chirp is the only response; it's Baby Tooth, but there's no one else around. Jack wonders at that.

"Hey Baby Tooth, what are you doing here?" He asks as he looks at her with utter confusion. She flutters over to him, chirping that she was making sure that Jack woke up okay after Tooth's treatment.

"Treatment?" Jack wonders what she's talking about. Baby Tooth replies that Jack had asked to be "cured" of something that she knew nothing about. That she wasn't there for, but said that he wouldn't remember anything but some sort of warning Tooth had given him before hand.

"Uh I..." He feels worriedly confused over this. Baby Tooth shrugs and chirps that she needs to get back to work now, chirping a farewell before darting off. Jack decides to head to the North Pole, not quite sure what's going on or what's happening, he flies there. North is busy, as usual, with work. None of the other Guardians are there; he's currently checking over a new toy when Jack arrives. Jack wonders what's going on at the hustle and bustle. He didn't remember this memory at all? Was it even a memory? North turns when he's done and sees Jack.

"Ah, Jack! Vhat do I owe visit?" 

"Uh, I am not quite sure..." Jack says, looking around as something is itching at his mind.

"Confused are you? Tooth mention you might be at first. Come, we talk no?" North leads Jack to his office.

"Uh yeah..." Jack says as he follows him to the office, not sure what is going on. He opens the door, waiting until Jack is inside before closing it gently behind him. Not wanting to startle the winter spirit. He rubs at his beard thoughtfully before asking.

"Vhat exactly are you confused about?"

"Uh what exactly is going on?" He asks, slightly more confused.

 

 

"Vell... despite tensions between all Guardians... nothing." He says after a moment of thought.  _Tensions?_

"Why is everyone so tense?"  _What's going on?_

"Iz hard explain what you don't remember. Jack... best way explain it... You made choice not everyone like... sides taken... not everyone agree.. Be causing tensions between what Guardians here... One Guardian not even show since before then... Best I can explain to you. No better way to explain. Any detail only confuse you more since you not be remembering... you choose to forget and Tooth make it happen."

"WHY?"  _What did I forget?_ North shakes his head a little.

"Waz painful... you vanted pain stop... You ask her make you forget... She grant vish.... Do not know vhy.... Vhy you want forget... Ve all thought ... Vell... never mind that." Jack grabs North's Jacket.

"WHAT DID I WISH TO FORGET?! TELL ME!" North sighs.

"You vish to forget first believer."  _What...?!?_ His head snaps at him.

"Why... why did I do that.. WHY?!" He yells.

"Ve do not know. Only you, he and Mysterie know... Ve have not seen those two for while yet." Jack shakes his head.

"I want to remember!"

"You have to take up with Tooth. She only one who deal vith memories." Jack sighs.

"Where is she?"

"At palace. Vhere else?" Jack sighs and heads off for the Tooth Palace.

"Sector 22, five molars, two canines. Sector nine, 22 pre-molars, seven incisors."  Tooth is saying as Jack arrives, giving orders to her "troops" as she has always done.

"Hey Tooth." Tooth spins around.

"Jack! Good to see you! Would you like some tea?" She smiles at Jack even as a small group of fairies come over to her and she gives Jack an apologetic look before turning to the fairies who chirp at her.

"Oh, yes... Of course... go right ahead girls. I'll keep Jack company a while." She turns back to him. Jack nods at her question and smiles sheepishly. He was afraid to ask her, unaware of what remembering could do; he was terrified, to be put simply. She smiles and leads him to a different part of her pace where a small table sits with cushions. She promptly serves Jack some cold tea from a fridge she had brought up especially for his visits before fixing herself a cup of warm tea and sets his in front of him; her wings don't stop beating until she settle down on her cushion.

"Now then. How are you doing?" Jack nearly chokes on his tea at that; really... how as he doing?

"Uh, good." He lies, trying to see what she was feeling? What sense did that make?

 

 

"That's good to hear. So, what brings this on? I mean, you've never really visited before." She smiles pleasantly enough, ever the gracious host. Jack's hands are shaking, shaking his cup obviously; he sighs... how to say this...

"Tooth, I have a memory of a believer I chose to forget. Please help me remember him." He says, tears slipping. Tooth is silent a long time as she considers what she should do.

"Yes, I know. I asked you if you were sure... This is part of the consequence I warned you about Jack." She sips her tea. Jack sighs.

"Why couldn't I remember anything here, Tooth, of our arrangement?" He looks at her with a "well?" expression.

"Because that is linked to what you wanted to forget. Anything and everything that is linked with him in any sort of way that would make you remember has simply been erased from your mind. As if he never existed... but obviously he does exist... regardless of your choice." She replies after a moment, taking another drink. Jack sighs.

"Can we get this over with? I would really like my mind to stop hurting." Tooth shook her head.

"As I said before... this is part of the consequence. The pain of remembering was obviously too much for you .... so you asked me to take it away and I have. I warned you there would be consequences to your choice. You still made your choice. Like it or not."  Jack groans.

"This is so confusing." Jack rubs his temples.

"Fine, fine. I take it back, just let me remember!" 

"I imagine it is, but I can't do that. Not without good reason. Such a thing takes a lot out of me Jack... as you've noticed I'm here rather than out in the field... I'd rather be out there but I barely have enough of my magic as it is now to keep myself flying. I simply could not repeat what I have done, let alone reverse it. I'm honestly surprised you, of all of us... would choose to throw away your memories when you were so adamant to get back those you had lost of your past. It is not for me to judge you though... but the others... they are not as understanding of what I do." She takes another drink. Jack sighs, banging his head on the table.

"Why me, why me, why did I do that!" He beat on himself hard, this was awful.

"If I had to guess... I would say it had to do with love. You didn't originally choose to lose them... but once you had... you didn't want them back." Tooth shrugs a little.

"I did try... so did she... but you persisted in forgetting." Jack shook his head, tears collecting.

"Tooth... I...." It was all too much and Jack flew out; he wasn't going to come back again except for small winters.... Tooth watches him go with a sigh, the break had been nice... but she wished that it was under better circumstances.... 

Mysterie stood in the tower, looking out for the time being; having convinced Jamie to open a single window so she can look out on the town below, the light twinkle like stars. The night silent and she looks up at the stars, wondering how a simple decision on her part seems to have made things go so wrong... 


	9. Mother Nature

It has been weeks and there is no sign of winter, it's late as it is; it's supposed to snow but the streets all over the world are bare. No snow anywhere. It was like Jack had simply vanished, but in reality he had decided to move in with a pack of wolves he had used to visit long ago. The signal goes out when it became apparent to North that Jack has stopped sending snow to vital places that need it. Mysterie just stares at the lights, wondering who all would show.... knowing it would be short at least one Guardian tonight... Mysterie turns away and the window closes as she presses her hand near it. She sighs... heading to the room where that Guardian is waiting for her... She was his only companion. Jack sighs, playing with the pups in the den, teaching them fun and such. He smiles as the mother nips his arm as a sign of "come." She grabs him by one sleeve and takes him to the pack leader. Jack looked quite different from before, his teeth had become sharper like those of the wolves, his pure white hair was filled with dirt and his clothes were tattered; grime filled nails that were like sharp claws now and his reflexes were more like that of the wolves he'd been with the last few weeks. He smiles as he understood what the pack leader told him. While the Guardians are discussing Jack's disappearance, Mother Nature sends out a few winter spirits to cover the ground Jack has left; winter becomes a cold and uncaring thing... it is only because of Jamie's influence on the world that Jack doesn't lose believers. Jack follows the pack, they are fearful of the other winter spirits. Jack decides to check it out, hiding in the trees to spy on the spirits. The winter spirits pay no attention to the wolves as they spread winter, as is their duty. Chattering amongst themselves.

"Well our work is definitely harder now that he's gone." A male said, dressed in a light blue tunic and pants, his hair white and his eyes a sky blue.

"Yeah, but at least we don't have to worry about running into him now. Personally he was a nuisance to me." A female said, her straight white hair was cut just above her shoulders and she wore the same tunic and pants the other did but her eyes were a stormy blue.

"No kidding. With him gone we can finally take our vengeance." The male replied.

"Yes, I am so looking forward to finding that light spirit and give her a what for. It's long over due, I mean, I know we're cold but even **we** don't do that sort of things to mortals! All we have to do now is find her... I'm going to enjoy getting my revenge for that Bennett boy." Jack growls, hearing his growl so do the wolves with him. He tells them to hush as he growls at the winter spirits and makes his magic swirl about with some snow to go the other direction. Out of their power and control. Neither one of the winter spirits notice as they laugh, having enjoyed some joke, going in the opposite direction. Jack whispers to the wolves in their language and they give wolfish smiles as they follow the winter spirits. Two hours later there is a scream in the forest and then silence. The male manages to freeze the wolves to death in the resulting fight, but his companion is not so lucky... Jack growls, the power of winter brings the dead wolves back as he roars in rage; ice and wind slam into the remaining winter spirit, responding only to him to the spirit's surprise and giving them no mercy, beating them until the spirit can't even walk. Jack didn't know why he was pissed, but he had known their goal; he didn't realize that he couldn't take the fact that Mysterie would get hurt by those spirits. The winter spirit whimpers when he realizes who Jack is after he'd all but been beaten senseless.

"Please... I... I d-din't do a-anything! I s-swear it!" He pleads.

"Oh yeah," Jack growls.

"You leave the light spirit and the boy alone!" He roars as ice and wind show off his power.

"Don't ever think of harming them, 'cause if I hear one thing about you harming them so help MiM you won't return to this world again!" Jack yells as ice slams at the other spirit's feet in the form of spikes.

"And one more thing, you saw nothing. I was never here. Got it!" The spirit trembles, whining piteously.

"I swear! I swear!" 

 

 

"Good, now get out of my sight!" Jack growls as the white wolves, now made of snow, return by his side. The winter spirit beats it back to Mother Nature's home. Jack sighs, following the pack home; he was worried about his flare up, that it could have given away his location. He walks into the den looking for the elder wolf and the wisdom he could provide. Only Jack could understand the animals among the spirits like himself.

"W-what do I do? What if they find me?" He asks the wolf, hoping for answers. The wolf grunts and nuzzles Jack's hair, Jack chuckles.

"I suppose they would have to find me first. Thanks Zelm." Jack smirks as he prepares to take off on his own. The winter spirit Jack was worried over didn't go to the Guardians, instead he went to Mother Nature, as he'd been originally ordered, to tell her that he had seen Jack and where... As much as every spirit was scared of Jack's anger the seasonals were more terrified of Mother Nature... When Jack stops at a spot in the forest he begins to realize he isn't alone. Jack stops moving, his body tense for seining anything and everything as his eyes narrow at the area around him; he brings out the bone horn knife that he had made. A soft voice chuckles.

"Well, at least you haven't forgotten everything. Do you really think I wouldn't know Jack? That I couldn't follow you?" A woman appears from behind a tree, thinner than she is; dark hair flowing down her back, she appears to be a woman in her prime. A dress of brilliant flowing green, her eyes brown as the bark of an oak tree. Only one is known to look like her... Mother Nature. Jack gasps, stepping back and jumping into the trees, growling at her slightly as he keeps the knife in his hand in a death grip; his knuckles go white as he takes off through the tress faster than any mortal being. She easily keeps up with him, moving from tree to tree and faster than the wind; even proving she's faster by appearing several paces before him. Jack growls, swiftly changing directions, deciding it wasn't working he drops down to the ground to run. Yelping as he steps on a thorn but he keeps running, blood running down one thigh as he'd sliced it on a few branches. After a moment of chasing Jack in a circle, vines of ice and earth swirl around him to hold him still before she walks over to him.

"I'm not going to hurt you Jack, if that's what has been in your mind this whole time. I merely came to talk." Jack snarls.

"Well I don't want to." He says, anger seeping in his words; he was in distress at being trapped, and being asked questions wasn't his cup of tea. She sighs a little.

"I'm just concerned for you my son. I know you hate being still... that you have questions of things that you have recently forgotten... I know what you forgot, about your first love and where she has been spending her time. I know a great deal of things Jack, I can answer your questions.. if you will ask. As for questioning you. I have only one, if you will consent to answer my one question, I will gladly answer all of yours and release you."   
"Fine." Jack growls and sits on the grass, glaring at her as the vines retreat; letting him lose.

"My only question is why you haven't brought snow as normal." Jack sighs.

"I just don't think the world needs snow anymore." The wolves that had been turned into ice wolves appeared at his side to whimper and nudge him in sympathy; since only they truly understood his feelings at the moment. He pets them, calming them.

 

 

"The world will always need snow, just as it needs the sun and the moon. You bring balance my son, of those who control winter... you are the strongest because of your heart. You bring balance better than they could. You don't just control winter, you **are** winter." She gives him a soft smile.

"Now, child... ask what you will." Jack looks at her, giving a quirk of a smile.

"Do you know if Mysterie's okay?" He looks at her pleadingly, remembering what he'd heard the winter spirits saying. She smiles understandingly.

"Yes, she is fine Jack." He sighs.

"So, how are the Guardians without me?" 

"They seem fine, but they are worried about you. You are family to them Jack, they have been looking for you." Jack sighs at that.

"Knew that." He looks around at the wolves who venture to sniff at Mother Nature.

"What else would you like to know?" She skies at the wolves, lightly scratching the one sniffing at her in the one spot it loves the most. After all... she couldn't claim to be who she was if she didn't know nature as she did. Jack thinks for a moment, his head hurts a little because of it.

"Can you tell me about this Jamie they keep talking about?" He looks at her with pleading, sorrow filled eyes.

"Jamie Bennett, your first believer and best friend... or so you led him to believe." Jack winces at that.

"Yes... he was my what?" Jack was confused. Mother Nature holds out her hand and water forms from the air into a mirror, showing the eight year old boy from the memory that Tooth had pulled from Jack before erasing his memories; the picture shifts and the boy ages as she speaks.

"Know to the other Guardians as the Last Light... he was the one human whose belief did not waver in the Guardians in the fight with Pitch because of your actions. In helping him believe in Bunnymund, he came to believe in you and because of the strength of his belief, the Guardians were restored and Pitch was defeated Easter night of the year humans dub 2012. Though it made him an outcast among his childhood friends and the rest of those around him during his life, he never stopped believing. You always were there for him and in turn he was there for you when you asked him to be, despite that he was mortal; you were inseparable and because of it he never feared the cold of winter. He thought you were his best friend... in life and after. The young light spirit, Mysterie, asked him to take her place if something should ever happen to her... and something did. She was taken captive by the Puppet Master, a future version of himself. He came from that time, because of the love in his heart and the desire to change the future that might have been. In turn for your friendship and despite what he knew would be his own future... He helped her overcome a fear in her heart recently so that when you asked her to share the rest of your lives together, she would be ready... As it is now, she keeps him company. I would say he is more than merely a best friend to you, but I will not presume what you should think or do." As he sat in the grass guilt and a familiar pain began eating at him. He shifts his gaze from the mirror to her.

"Why did I want to forget him? Why? What should I do? How do I fix this!?" He looks at her, wanting to know.


	10. Having Courage

"The reason you wanted to forget lies in your own heart Jack, and in a misunderstanding you were all too willing to believe. What you do now is up to you. Fixing this will not be so easy Jack. The heart is a very fickle thing and the paths that lie before you are many. It is up to you which path you choose. You wanted to forget the memories of this boy because of things you did not wish to face. If you choose the path to regain what you have lost... you will have to face these things once more Jack. I will not tell you what to do, but for the sake of us all, I ask that you return to your post as the bringer of winter." Jack sighs, the wolves whimper.

"I'll do it. I'll do it... anything for him." Jack says as a flash of memory of him and Jamie kissing came through to his mind, and a promise that was made in it.

"Then seek your memories from the Guardian of Memories Jack." He looks at her then.

"I tried. She won't let me, said she was going to keep her promise that I requested she keep them away from me." He said, tears gathering as he remembered what Tooth had told him half a week before. Mother Nature smiles gently.

"Did she now? Perhaps you can prove to her somehow that this is what your heart wants. That you truly will do anything to regain what you have lost. I am sorry to say our time is up... but if you need me you need only call. I am always with you my son." She moves over to him and places a gentle kiss to his forehead before disappearing in a swirl of colored leaves and snow. Jack stands up, determination in his heart, but first a visit to Tooth....

"Hey wind! To the Tooth Palace!" The wind wraps him in a hug of 'welcome back captain crazy' and Jack huffs.

"It's only been a week and a half." He says as he flies over the pack who watches him leave. He pauses a moment to howl and the pack follows in good-byes as he flies off towards the palace. Tooth is busy as usual, her fairies flitting about her though some of them swoon when they see Jack, as usual; despite his rough appearance. Jack ignores them as he searches for Tooth, catching his appearance in a passing mirror he hisses with surprise.

"Yikes, I really did let myself go..." Jack turns from the mirror and nearly bumps into Tooth who's noticed some of her fairies have gone awol from their jobs. She seems to be studying Jack, but she doesn't say anything about his appearance. Jack smiles sheepishly, his teeth were sharp but still white as ever.

"Uh h-hey Tooth."

"Hello Jack. What brings you here?" Jack sighs.

"Tooth, you remember a while back I asked to have my memories taken." He looks at her, determination in his eyes. "I want them, I want to remember him. I want to remember his smile, everything... I want to remember Jamie." Tooth raises an eyebrow at Jack this time.

"Why would you want to?"

 

 

"Because I want to! I have to know, I have to remember! I don't care what I said back then I want them back to make things right!" Jack growls. Tooth simply stares at Jack for a moment before nodding, she doesn't say what it is she was looking for.

"I will warn you one last time. There will be consequences... but then again... there are consequences to all decisions Jack." She places her hands to his head, closing her eyes as she lets her power flow through him once more. Breaking the block that she had put on his mind, but doing so slowly so that there is no pain in restoring the memories. When she is done and Jack regains consciousness he finds himself on a pile of pillows next to a bed with a wooden frame and maroon silk sheets. Tooth lays on the bed, out like a light, Baby Tooth is perched nearby on the bed's wooden frame like a sentry for the two of them. Jack gasps, he remembers and it hurts, but he stands; flexing his body a moment before grabbing his staff.

"Thanks Tooth." He smiles, determination flows through him to fix what he had done as he flies to the castle. At the castle, Jamie moves over to Mysterie who is standing in the ice sculpture "garden" in the castle.

"You like the sculptures?" He asks.

"I do. Jamie... why did you do all this?" 

"I wanted a chance to try and be with him... to court him I guess... As you know, that failed miserably." 

"Did you really know? That he would propose?" She asks after a moment's silence.

"No... I suspected he would some day though. I don't know why he was so angry when he came here though... except that maybe he thought I was like the one that originally kidnapped you... He didn't seem to take well that you came here on your own.... I guess he thinks the worst of me now." There was such sadness in his tone... such resignation that her heart ached for him.

"Oh Jamie..." She can only watch as he turns and leaves the room, fighting back tears and the sorrow that swells in his heart. She can sense his pain through the bond that they share and she can't help but feel sorry for him. Jack gently lands at the castle, guilt surging through him and he kicks himself for not seeing it before... for seeing things how they really were. The ice of the castle shimmers like crystal in the light, but unlike before there doesn't seem to be a way in. Noticing this, Jack sighs and flies about, trying to think what to say, how to say it... All he knows is that he hurt Jamie and he didn't care if Jamie hates him... he's going to make it right. Jamie heads for his bedroom, the pain radiating from him makes Mysterie wince. She sighs and heads from the room, moving over to the attic where she had cornered Jack almost two weeks ago and at her touch the window appears again so she can look outside. She knew too well that she couldn't comfort him, she had nothing to offer Jamie but the company of a friend. On the rock side of the castle, that had been detailed to look like stone, there were a few rooms with windows. Unlike the ice side, it was warmer and the doors weren't sealed shut as Jamie hadn't thought it necessary, plus neither one of them ever really went through that part of the castle unless they needed to as the rooms were mostly empty. Jack circles around the castle, noting the doors on the rock side; he looks at them as he makes his way inside, sighing to himself.  _Here we go..._ The rock structure inside is just as detailed as the ice, though most of the walls are covered in colorful etchings that depict the various adventures of the Guardians, starting with the Easter Jack had become a Guardian, telling the various stories in bright colors that could only be from Bunny. The "torches" are really just small canisters that look like they are torches with some of Sandy's dream sand inside to light the way.

 

 

Jack gasps at this.  _It's... amazing..._ Sadness trickles through him, but he was determined to find Jamie and tell him. He follows the hallway until he sees the light and ice. Jamie stands quietly in a room he had insisted on painting himself... with Bunny's supervision. It was the depiction of the day he had taken the oath before the others and had become the Guardian of Belief. He sighs as he stares at it, because it was exactly what had happened... but Jack hadn't been there because Jack had been sick at the time. The door is slightly ajar, but he doesn't really care he's left it open... knowing Mysterie wasn't likely to disturb him, the room itself was across from the lounge room, and the lounge was half rock half ice, but this room was on the rock side of course and held a couple of plush chairs but nothing more. Jack looks around, seeing the half open door he approaches it and sees Jamie staring at the mural. He wasn't sure how to approach and so he hid behind the door, fear eating at him to do something... but what? Jamie doesn't seem to notice for the time being. He closes his eyes, standing quietly as he sinks into the memory that stands before him with a mix of bitter sweet sadness. Jack's mind was in pain, seeing Jamie was painful but he pushes the pain away and makes the choice to walk in. He breathes a sigh.

"Jamie." Jamie stiffens in shock. He hadn't expected to ever hear Jack's voice again, his breath hitches a moment before he manages to collect himself. Only once he's sure he's managed it does he turn to face Jack. 

"Jack..." He sighs the name quietly. Simply unable to keep from staring because it feels like an eternity since he's seen Jack though he manages to hold back the turbulent emotions that churn in him. Jack couldn't help but stare back, he couldn't speak for a moment so he decides to take a seat to give himself time to collect his thoughts and everything. It was one thing to think about all this, but actually seeing Jamie was like a punch in the gut. He settles in the blue plush chair, the golden yellow nearby left empty as Jamie doesn't move to sit.

"I got my memories back... and I've been thinking..." Jamie simply watches Jack, unable to do anything else as he can barely manage to speak so he just listens to what he has to say.

"I was a jerk to you then and I am an ass now, but I want to know... what do you want? What do you want to happen to fix this?" He looks at Jamie with an honest face. Jamie is silent for a long time before turning back to the mural, struggling now with trying to comprehend all of this.

"I see..." Jack is kind of confused by Jamie's actions, but he wasn't about to give up so easily. There was a moment of silence before Jamie spoke again, but he didn't turn back to Jack. He wasn't sure he could trust himself to keep it together in order to do so... 

"You were hurt and angry when you came here... before... why?" Jack sighs.

"Because you were right... I did think that future was going to reoccur. I'm sorry I didn't believe you then Jamie... I know now what an idiot I am. I believed you took her and other things... but now I see I was wrong... and an ass..." Jack fiddles with his hand.

"I was also afraid, Jamie. Afraid what you would think of me... about my proposal." Jamie sighs, his voice cracking softly as he speaks.

"You didn't trust me..." 


	11. Restitution and Wolves

Jack just looks at him.

"My biggest mistake in my entire immortal life. Jamie, I'm so sorry I... I should have opened my eyes when you tried to tell me." Jamie sighs quietly, tears silently falling. There was nothing he could really say to that. He hadn't expected that Jack would ever come back to this place... to the home he had built for himself, Jack and her... let alone talk to him again. Jack wasn't sure, but instinct told him to do it. He moves over to stand by Jamie and gathers the light spirit into his arms.

"You know, every day is hell for me when I don't see you." Jamie turns to him, shaking as tears continue to fall quietly as he simply can't keep up his control any longer. Jack hushes him quietly, comforting him.

"It's okay. I'm sorry, I really am. You don't need to cry... I'm here and I won't leave you alone, ever." Jamie doesn't say a thing in return, though he doesn't really have to as the barrier on his side of the bond is broken. It's a jumbled mess... joy at seeing Jack, the pleasure of just being close, the heartache from having to force his own desires and love back for so long, the love itself that seems to never fade... no matter what... the jealousy he feels towards Mysterie... Jack sighs, accepting each and every one of the emotions he felt from Jamie.

"I love you Jamie Bennett and that will never change." Jamie just clings to him. Mysterie was standing in the top tower, quiet as she could sense Jamie's shift in emotions. Instead of going to investigate; however, she just observes them, wondering what is going on. Since her bond is weaker with Jamie than it is with Jack, she's not entirely sure. Jack holds him, giving him what he needed; the love and care that he deserved even as he shed a couple tears himself from all the hurt he could sense, knowing that he was the cause... but he stays strong... for Jamie. After a long moment Jamie quiets down and the torrent of emotions finally settle, leaving him exhausted but he's also just content for once since the whole ordeal a couple of weeks ago. Jack rubs his back, feeling tired as well he picks Jamie up.

"Why don't we go to bed?" He smiles as he moves them from the room to one of the nearby bedrooms, laying them both down on the bed and pulling the covers over them, snuggling close. Jamie wraps his arms around Jack; the bedroom was the same one he'd managed to make his way to after the brief tussle with Punishment. The sheets were a pale purple and the walls painted to look like a forest... making it obvious he'd originally intended this bedroom for a certain Pooka. Jack chuckles a little.

"I love the castle, amazing work." He smiles and kisses Jamie on the forehead before sleep can claim them both.

"Thanks..." Jamie mutters before falling asleep. Mysterie smiles a little when she realizes the two have fallen asleep. The dreams intertwined and they were skating together on the ice of Jack's pond. At the end of the skating section Jack pulls Jamie close for a kiss and it slowly shifts to a marriage scene, a double marriage surprisingly. Jamie snuggles closer, sighing happily in his sleep. Jack smiles in his sleep as the dreams intermingle to something a little more pretty and the two of them were dancing. Jamie pulls Jack closer in his sleep, it would be a couple of hours before he would wake up again and when he does he stretches. Feeling really wonderful. Jack was still asleep though when Jamie awoke, having not slept himself in a while since he had spent most of his time with his pack. Jamie yawns, but doesn't move from Jack's side when he realizes that he didn't just dream the last few hours. He smiles and watches Jack sleep, one hand lazily playing with his hair. Jack twitches a little, but doesn't wake up. Jamie simply watches Jack, contentment rolling from him over the bond. On Jack's end the need for sleep and being sleepy is sent over the bond. Jamie reins in his side of the bond a little so not to disturb Jack's rest though a quiet chuckle seems to roll over the bond from Mysterie. The change in Jack's appearance was different than Jamie had expected when the winter spirit had arrived, he obviously needed to clean up, his clothes could do with being changed and his teeth and nails were as sharp as those one would expect on a wolf. Jamie didn't mind though and, to warn her, impressed the image over the bond to Mysterie just in case... So that she wouldn't be startled later. Something of amusement comes over the bond and with Jamie allowing the doors and windows to appear again on the ice side, Mysterie slips from the castle to fetch some new clothes for Jack.

 

 

Jack drools a little in his sleep.

"Jamie... mmmm..." Jamie smiles a little, pressing a feather light kiss to Jack's forehead. Jack giggles and smiles in his sleep.

"J-jamie, no... I don't want it there!" Jamie raises an eyebrow at Jack and with a smile smile, murmurs back in reply, though he doubts that Jack's dream is anything like what is currently going through his mind...

"Well, where do you you want it then?" Jack chuckles in his sleep in response, his face becoming a bright blue. Jamie chuckles, wondering if maybe... just maybe... Mysterie returns with a change of clothes and she goes into the room that she senses Jamie is in. She sets the clothes on a chair and leaves the two of them alone though Jamie shoots her a grateful glance when she comes in. Jack stops turning blue and mutters something Jamie doesn't quite hear under his breath. Then he giggles non-stop for a moment. Jamie just smiles, relaxing; pleased that Jack's dreams are at least good ones. Jack slowly starts to stir, his eyes blinking a few times and the first thing from his wolfish instincts is to attack anything that is hovering over him, which happens to be Jamie. He snarls but gasps suddenly when his mind finally catches up.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Jamie... I just... it's instincts... ever since the pack... I'm sorry." Jack babbles in worry. Jamie just chuckles, not at all put off by the display; he knew about wolves, it wasn't that much of a surprise to him that he'd pick up on their natural behavior.

"Well, you do look a little like one. Neither of us is surprised honestly." Jack shudders.

"Sorry, it's... I'm so used to it." Jack hugs him, careful of his nails so he doesn't hurt him. Jamie just smiles.

"It's okay Jack." He nuzzles against him happily. Mysterie is off in the library, reading Sophie's latest book on Jack's adventures with the others. Jack nudges back, a sign of love in wolf language and marking. Jamie smiles. Jack smirks wolfishly as another thought comes to his mind, but he giggles over it. Just the thought of doing that, that way, was hilarious to Jack. Jamie raises an eyebrow at Jack.

"What's so funny?" Jack chuckles.

"Nothing really, nothing you want to know." Jack says as he blushes a bluish red, oddly enough. Jamie grins suddenly; knowing from the blush that this had to be good....

"Oh no... this I want to hear Frost." He says teasingly. Jack pouts.

"Nooo, it's nothing." He ducks under the covers to hide.

"Oh, I don't know about that... after all... this "nothing" must be  _some_ thing if you're hiding under the covers..." Jamie slips one hand beneath the covers, skimming his fingers lightly up along Jack's chest. Jack whimpers at the touch.

"It's really nothing, good night." He says quickly as the thought returns.

 

 

Jamie chuckles softly, lightly slipping his fingers along Jack's collarbone and throat; amusement in his tone.

"The great winter spirit who lived with wolves... can't be just nothing if you're running from it... Not just anything scares a wolf..." Jack shudders as his mind changes to the intimate picture, he growls a little in his throat. Jamie lightly caresses his throat, curious as to what Jack will do... Jack shivers, he couldn't take it anymore and he jumps from beneath the covers, plowing into Jamie; sending them both off the bed and pinning Jamie to the floor, he starts to pull off Jamie's clothes; it was hard to fight back the wolf side that he now had. Jamie shivers, but he doesn't fight it or anything, shifting instead to nip lightly at Jack's throat. Jack growls, nipping at him; his eyes full of lust and something else as he growls, just like normal, territorial wolves do to their mates. He nuzzles Jamie's neck, breathing on it before biting into it, breaking the skin as his teeth are sharper than normal. He growls, lapping at the blood that is spilled. Jamie growls, though it's more like a purr as he bites back, but not hard enough to break the skin. Jack licks at Jamie's skin, another wolf trait; all Jamie does, surprisingly, is mimic it even as a groan of lust rises in his throat. Jack licks at his hair, his ear and nibbles at said ear, licking; eventually licking his face and making sure every part of it was cleaned before digging his nails into Jamie's shoulders before he discards his tattered clothes. Jamie wasn't quite able to mimic all of that, but it wasn't without trying before he nips at Jack's neck again. Jack snarls, wanting Jamie to stay still before shoving him so up so that his legs were spread as he licks down Jamie's chest, scratching at his spine slightly as he growls lustfully. Jamie whimpers, but seems to understand and stills though his skin quivers beneath Jack's tongue. Jack sniffs a little before licking at Jamie's balls, sliding to wrap his tongue around Jamie's length as if it were a popsicle. Jamie lets out a gasp, shuddering in pleasure. Jack's tongue caresses the slit on his tip as he nibbles, grazing on the side of the hardening length. Jamie shudders from the pleasure that spikes through him.

"J-jack..." He stutters. Jack growls, knowing that Jamie had to be close, he rolls Jamie over like a mattress; his tongue licking the back of Jamie's neck and scalp, all the way down his spine and in between. Jamie quivers beneath the feel of Jack's tongue, shuddering and whimpering in pleasure; understanding a little too well that this was how wolves did it... which made him the bitch and Jack was the alpha... The thought of it just made him shiver all the more. Jack licks his ear.

"This might hurt a little, but you're probably used to it." Jamie wasn't sure what Jack meant by that, but didn't have time to think as Jack pushed into him; not waiting for him to adjust he roughly pulls out and pushes back in. Jamie cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure, but the pain doesn't last long as pleasure overtakes his senses; quivering from the pleasure, groaning... Gods how he'd wanted this... Jack slams back in, licking and biting at his neck every once and a while as he slams in and out. Jamie arches a little to get Jack deeper, crying out with each thrust; a quivering mess. Jack feels the fire burn in him as he growls and pushes in deeper with each thrust. Jamie shudders as he feels the fire in his gut, quivering; demanding to be released. Jack continues to go faster and deeper, burying himself into Jamie and pulling near all the way out again before going back in; making sure he angles to hit that special spot in him. Jamie groans out as Jack hit that spot inside him.

"Jaaaaccckkk...." Jack keeps going, so close... oh so close that he feels like he is melting into Jamie as he digs his claws into Jamie's sides, drawing blood as he snarls, teeth showing. Jamie cries out, shuddering as his climax slams into him hard. Jack lets out a howl as his climax follows closely behind. Jamie quivers, panting hard; Jack panted slightly, his tongue lolling out as he nuzzles into Jamie's neck, wrapping his arms and body around Jamie passively in a show of "mine" as if there was anyone else to see. Jamie simply quivers beneath him, the pleasure of his orgasm still sweeping over him.

"Wow..." It's all he can manage, breathlessly. Jack smiles and snickers.

"Now don't expect this to happen too often." He says as he keeps Jamie in his arms, the heat of the sex fading.


	12. Revenge for the Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "Broken Days" by For My Pain

Jamie chuckles.

"Maybe just special occasions, hmmm?" He quips back after a long moment as it seems to take him that long to gather his thoughts. Jack smiles.

"Definitely." Jamie smiles a little.

"I'll leave that up to you to decide... since you seem to be the alpha..." He murmurs after a moment, thoughtful. Jack smirks at that, kissing him before pulling out none too gently before scrounging for his clothes which were slightly shredded and bloody. Jamie returns the kiss then points over to the chair, the bond from him radiating pure satisfaction.

"I had her bring you some clothes while you were asleep.

"Okay." He says, looking at the new hoodie and jeans, since she hadn't been able to find pants like the tattered ones, they were at least close to the same color. He pulls them on, discarding his old ones. Quickly pulling the clothes on in hopes that Jamie wouldn't notice the deep wounds, bites and gashes; some scars from hunters, strangely others look like whip marks on his back. On the corner of his side is a brand.

"Jack?" Jamie had noticed as he'd rolled over to get up, but he is more concerned about the brand marking than anything when he glimpses it and he feels a dread stirring in his gut... hoping against hope that wasn't what he thought it was...

"Yeah?" He asks as he finishes fiddling with the pants.

"What's wrong?" 

"Where'd you get that brand?" Jack looks away as slight fear rises in him, remembering after that attack...

"I-it..." Jamie fights back his first reaction, which is harder, because he knows that mark... He's seen it before... He shoves it into a corner, only allowing concern to color the bond. Jack shudders.

"I..." His throat closes up, he couldn't say anything. Jamie moves over to Jack, wrapping his arms around him protectively. Jack cries, turning to bury himself into Jamie's hoodie.

"I-i c-couldn't st-stop t-them..." Jack cries against him. Jamie lightly threads his fingers into his hair, trying to soothe Jack.

"It's okay... I know... I just want to know where... You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Jack shudders.

"N-near B-burgess." Jack stutters, crying.

 

 

Jamie nods a little, gently stroking Jack's hair. Mysterie was content to not bother the two of them until Jamie sent his anger at her along with an impression that makes her jolt and and answer with her own anger. Jamie showed her the "where" and she set down the book she'd been reading. She was out of the castle in a flash... The ones responsible were going to wish they had never been born as Mysterie's eyes flash to red...  Meanwhile, Jack fell asleep in Jamie's arms, his body slightly bleeding from and old wound from before he had escaped. It came from his stomach where a knife had cut into it, left there, and it had become infected. Jamie sighs, pouring what healing he can into Jack to close the wound; he sighs a little more, wishing he had the power Mysterie did so that he could teach those cursed  _things_ a thing or two... Jamie has to be satisfied though with being connected to her as she tears into their little "camp" and shows them the true meaning of what torture and pain is... Jack clings to Jamie like a lifeline in his sleep as his memories of torture were pulled into his dreams and he whimpers in his sleep. Jamie enters the dream to push back the memories, changing them himself to happier times though he clenches his fists once he's done throttling Jack's dream tortures himself; anger flaring like a wild fire as he destroys each one to change the dream. Jack looks around, the torturers gone, but fear still eats at him and he looks up to see Jamie. He hugs him close as he sets Jack free.

"I don't want them to touch me anymore, I don't..." He mutters. Jamie wraps his arms around Jack, destroying the dream entirely with a blast of power as he mutters.

"They'll never hurt you again Jack... that's a promise..." The scenery around them changes to a beach. Jack gasps at the new scenery, seeing dolphins. He had always wanted to try this... He dives into the water, floating underneath and shooting out along side them, doing swirls in the air before shaking himself out on the beach to rid himself of the water. Jamie watches him with a small smile as Jack plays in the new dream. Jack laughs before rolling around in the sand and making sand sculptures. He makes several sand angels before looking over to Jamie.

"Come on Jamie, make a sand angel." Jamie chuckles.

"Alright... but only for you." He moves over towards Jack to lay in the sand and makes a sand angel. Jack laughs and when he finds his current sand angel worthy he floats up to look at it to see that it's connected with Jamie's, like holding hands and it makes him smile. Jamie floats up when he's one and looks at the two angels, chuckling a little. Jack flies around in circles, so happy for once that the dreams are good and nice; he slowly starts to wake up. Jamie smiles, withdrawing from the dream back to the waking world. Mysterie is silent on her end of the bond and Jamie sighs a little, knowing what it means but he doesn't move; giving her time to clean up. Jack wakes up, smiling.

"Good morning Jamie." He stretches out his body in happiness. Jamie smiles back.

"Good morning Jack." 

"What time is it?" He asks as he starts to rub the sleep out of his eyes, wincing a little as he accidentally grazes his side wound, sending a jolt of pain through him. Jamie's power instinctively flows into Jack a little, enough to numb the pain without Jamie actually directing it as he is concentrating more on Mysterie though he answers Jack a bit absently.

"Early morning I'd say... she just got back in." As he said as much, he had the distinct impression of a song that should have been playing...

_Another broken day passed by_

_Another dead night is waiting to come alive_

_(You) Are already trying to find_

_One more way to hide from the burning light_

_You don't want to see, want to feel_

_Nothing but your hopeless destiny_

 

_You can always cry but never complain_

_All those bitter tears, will it ease the pain?_

_Part of the crying game, will it ease your pain?_

 

 

Jack nods, hissing a little as the pain grew momentarily when the power had to stitch his skin together. A couple tears came and fell but stopped once the wound was closed and the pain gone. He was breathing a little heavily though.

"Sooo, what do you want to do today?" 

"Donno, but first I need to see to her. No doubt this might have set her back if she wasn't careful." Worry goes through Jack at that.

"Jamie... what did she do while I was asleep?" Worry was in the winter spirit's eyes.

"You'll have to ask her about that, all I know is that she was a little less... happy... about your branding... Personally... I wouldn't want to see what the other guy looks like." Jack shakes a little at the mention of them, afraid to tell them who else did it because the person who had actually given him the brand was only twelve...

"That bunch has been a nuisance... never occurred to me they'd have a taste for winter spirits too..." Jamie scowls a little at that, only a twinge of his anger flaring through the bond before he quells it.  _...and good or bad, naughty or nice... I protect them._ Jack thinks, reminded of his duty as a Guardian. Jack shivers.

"Y-yes..." He feels his will fight to keep the secret of the twelve year old who actually had done it to himself...

"How about we explore the castle?" He asks, trying to change the subject to keep from accidentally revealing the truth. Jamie smiles a little, not wanting to reveal that he knows more than even Jack does as he has been watching the "troubled" children of the world. Doing what needs doing in secret from the other Guardians; things that the others may not approve of...

"I guess I didn't have a chance to give you one last time." Jack smiles like a child on Christmas. He begins to take Jack through the various rooms, not bothering to point out that each Guardian has their own room as it's obvious which room belongs to who by the coloring. He then goes through a dining room which has a series of small tables in it for various things and even a place for a buffet along one wall for parties. Jack "oohs" and "awwws" in awe and wonder at the various rooms that Jamie shows him, though during it one thing caught his eye... a misplaced ice structure that was breaking. Jack flies up to it to fix the problem, noting that it was a very important beam and it might have taken the whole castle down if it had been utterly destroyed. Jack smiles when he floats back down. Jamie sighs a little when the beam is mended and smiles back at Jack once he returns to Jamie's side.

"I guess I should explain that the place is connected to me. Nothing can ever happen to it without me knowing and sometimes it reflects me too.. but only if the reflection is something serious. That's how I was able to make this room." He gestures to one of the rooms that hasn't been opened yet.

"I... did what I could... I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do but... I did make it for you..." The ice door slowly swings open, inside is a complete replica of Jack's home from when he was alive, a reflection of the dream that Jack had once had recently.


	13. Aftermath

Jack's eyes widen in shock as he saw the room, he looks at everything... down to the last detail. He slowly steps into the room.

"J-jamie... how?" Jack looks at the picture frame, everything... tears streaming from his eyes; it was everything, it was... He turns and slams into Jamie with a fierce hug.

"Thank you, thank you Jamie!" Jamie wraps his arms around Jack as he answers the question.

"One of your dreams... one of the last I visited before I... invited Mysterie here. She was supposed to also give her opinion on this place before you got here... Things didn't go as planned." Jack was crying tears of joy.

"Jamie... I won't forget any of this... ever... I love you so much!" Jamie flushes, pleased that Jack likes it so much.

"This room is touch sensitive... so no one you don't want in can enter this room... The bedrooms are that way too..." Jack smiles at that.

"Like I'd ever keep you and Mysterie out." Jamie chuckles a little at that.

"Actually I was thinking of the other guests... I know you don't trust the Guardians like you do me and her." Jack smiles a little.

"That sounds good to me." Jamie chuckles a bit.

"Come on, this is only the jewel on the ice side." Jack just smiles and follows right behind him as the door closes, flying here and there along the corridor in childish wonder and awe. Most of the rooms are empty of anything aside from the various murals.

"I had help from Bunny with these... but there's one in particular I did myself. Though he watched to make sure I did it right. This one." He says when he opens the door to the one he'd been standing in just the day before when Jack had found him.

"I wanted this one done because you and her couldn't be there and... well... it is part of our legacy." Jack nods as he studies the scene. It was beautiful. He turns and kisses Jamie as he wraps his arms around the light spirit's neck.

"It's beautiful Jamie." Jamie wraps his arms around Jack as he returns the kiss gently.

"I should hope so... this part took me the longest since I had to do it by hand. Well... this room and your special room. Things might not have gone as planned... but the time it took... Well worth it." Jack smiles.

"It was worth it, Jamie, it was." He snuggled into Jack's neck before nipping it and then kissing Jamie deeply. He chuckles a little into the kiss, murmuring when he pulled back a little momentarily.

 

 

"Careful Jack... or you'll find out just how quickly the tunnels of this place can land you in a bed..." Jack's eyes widen a little bit before turning mischievous.

"Well, I just hope I don't have to go to bed early then Mr. Bennett." He chuckles and Jamie chuckles in response.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Jack chuckles again.

"Maybe..." Jack floats away from him with a challenging smirk.

"But you'll have to catch me first." He says with a fanged smile before taking off. Jamie smirks back, eyes flashing with merriment.

"You're on." He takes off after Jack. While the two of them are flying about the castle, Mysterie makes sure to keep her side of the bond blocked as Jamie has taught her to do. She hadn't really enjoyed doing... that... to a child... At first.... She had never met any child so corrupt... but that boy wouldn't ever do that again... the other members of that little group who had been older... They hadn't gotten off so light. They were now in psych wards, driven to insanity... Jack laughs as he's way ahead of Jamie, but all at once memories flash before him and he screams in fear; slamming into a wall of ice, it breaks, slamming into his back and cutting it up. Alarm ripples through Jamie as he catches up quickly and grabs Jack before he can fall; he instantly numbs the pain, sending out a call for Mysterie. She's in black robes and her eyes are red, but the sand she sends out is gold and it works with Jamie's power, knitting the fresh wounds and the red in her eyes deepens as she fixes other wounds as well... She's not as calm as she seems... the brilliant glow of her red eyes proves that, but Jamie doesn't even comment as she clenches her fists, growling.

"I let them off too light..." 

"Easy now..." He says as Jack breathes, gasping for air. He begins to struggle in Jamie's grip.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" He struggles and the ice that suddenly appears in the air reflects his pained fighting. Jamie releases him, but then lightly cups his cheek with one hand, his voice quiet.

"It's okay Jack... calm down... We won't hurt you..." He shoots a warning through the bond to Mysterie and she vanishes in a stream of silver sand, back to the room she'd just left. Jack begins crying and shaking.

"Please let me go... I won't talk back..." He cries, struggling hard because his memory was playing before his eyes and obscuring everything else. Jamie clenches his free hand, but it's the only sign of his anger against those responsible as he strokes the cold cheek gently, murmuring softly.

"Jack... come on now... listen to me.... I won't hurt you... I promise. No one is going to hurt you." Jack whimpers, breathing heavily, it sounded like he was choking... they had choked him... He gasps for air.

"I... I-i c... can't breathe..." Jack gasps. Jamie shakes with anger, but he keeps it from his eyes as he keeps his touch tender, he presses his forehead to Jack's, murmuring.

"Jack... calm down... come back to me..." Jack ever so slowly calms down, going limp as his eyes widened, empty of him but slowly his spark of life came back and his hands twitched.

"J... Jamie..." He meets his eyes, fear inside of him as well as pain.

 

 

Jamie meets his gaze, quietly murmuring.

"Easy now Jack... it's okay... You're safe here... Gods, Jack... she was right... She did let them off too easy..." Jack sniffs, floating close to him.

"I-i'm sorry." He bowed his head, still seeing the whipping he'd gotten two times a day for talking back...

"It's not your fault... though... perhaps you should talk with her... Between the two of us... she would know best about this sort of thing." He lightly strokes Jack's cheek with his thumb. Jack sighs. Anything to know someone who understands the torture.

"Follow me." He leads Jack to where Mysterie is at. The room is different in that there's nothing inside but a simple bed to one side, the room is dark save for candles strategically placed around the room on walls and along the walls as well as in a wide circle in the middle of the room. Some of them are lit, some are not and Mysterie is in the middle of the room, eyes closed. The robes she'd been wearing earlier are no where in sight as she hovers in the middle of the circle of candles that are lit dressed in a silver tunic and grey pants. The sight wouldn't be too odd for a normal person... if she wasn't floating in the middle of the room, hands open at her sides as streams of silver, gold and black sand slowly rotate around her. Jack shivers, it's been a long time since he had seen her. When he sees the ring still on her left hand he smiles and his mind wanders... what do you give a man that you marry? When the thought passed he began to feel fear, first of all afraid of telling her what they had done to him there.

"Mysterie... is this a bad time?" Jamie asks quietly, not sure if this was a good idea to do this  **now**... She floats down and the strands disappear, Jamie lets out a soft sigh of relief when she turns to him and her eyes gleam green when she opens them.

"No. I'm fine, thank you Jamie." He nods.

"Jack needs to talk to you... You would understand this sort of thing better than I and... well... you know my temper..." She nods and Jamie leaves the two of them alone; Mysterie doesn't speak but the other candles in the room are suddenly lit and they light up the room so that it has a soft light, but there is no longer any darkness in the room save for a few shadows near the bed. Jack was scared beyond belief.

"M-mysterie I..." Fear ate at him as his memories from before flashed before him again and he forces them back. She turns to him, simply holding out a hand to him. A silent invitation to come to her, but she does not speak nor does any of the sand she had been controlling appear in any form. She radiates calm from her end of the bond as well as patience. Jack sighs and moves into the circle, the two of them sit down.  _The sooner I say things the better..._  

"T... they raped me repeatedly Mysterie." He chokes back tears.

"If I talked... they whipped me, if I glared they whipped me... If I interfered with the other children I tried to save... they whipped me... They broke my bones as well every time I fought back." He began shedding tears the size of quarters as the pain swelled in him. Her expression didn't change, nor does the calm she's radiating as she sits with him. There is also understanding in the bond as well. She knew this sort of thing was very hard to speak of. Jack cries.

"The worst part is they forced me to rape children..." He cried harder.

"If I didn't... they would kill them..." He screams and sobs.

"Their eyes... Mysterie... they fear everything... know they were about to be defiled by me... was horrible.. it's forever etched into my mind!" She gently wipes away his tears, there is nothing but understanding in her eyes as hers meets his. Jack grabs onto her like a lifeline, wailing out the pain for the children he had been forced to deflower.


	14. Facing Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own "The Kill (Bury Me)" by 30 Seconds to Mars

She gently threads her fingers through Jack's hair, sending soothing feelings across the bond.

"Oh Jack..." Her tone is infinitely gentle as she finally speaks.

"Darkness knows no mercy... it knows only itself and its own needs..." Jack gasps, air coming into his lungs in a rush. She sighs a little.

"I know this better than anyone..."

"You do?" She sighs a little again.

"Jack... do you remember sometime back when you walked into my memory of that cell when Shadow was in control?" Jack nods even as he shakes in pain, the memory of his own raping flashing before him before he could cast his mind back. Remembering the stink of the cell and the dim lighting... How she'd been clothed but they'd been torn and blood had been.... She takes a deep breath before continuing.

"I was just a teenager... my first experience with the Darkness was also my first experience with sex... Jamie has recently helped me remember more and more of my time in that cell. Time that was the reason Shadow was created. I was tortured by those things that weren't human... that would heal me after a time and then it would begin all over again. I spent months in that cell... There are a great number of ways to rape a person and I learned them all in a matter of days... when they tired of that I was tortured in all manner of ways... I don't know what kept me alive, but I lost my sanity in that cell... I was little more than a toy to things that didn't deserve to exist." Jack hugs her close.

"Mysterie, please... when does the pain go away?" He asks with tears pouring down his cheeks. She sighs a little once more, that was a good question...

"I wish I had an answer for you. I blocked the memories after I escaped. I didn't deal with it... Shadow was my way of dealing with it and... well... you know how well that turned out. It's hard, coming to terms with what happened. I don't have physical scars because I was in the dream plane... but it has forever scarred me... Jack... I've had nightmares about those things... that time... since I began remembering. Jamie has helped me deal with the blocked memories... but it's up to me to control that side of me, to keep Shadow locked in me until I need her power to do what I couldn't otherwise... I can promise you that you won't have that waking nightmare again. Just as those that had me have been dealt with, so have those who dared even to think of touching you. I made sure of it myself." Jack sniffled.

"I don't want to deal with it Mysterie. I don't want to remember the faces... so many faces... and so much pain..." He says, his tears returning as his body shook. She wraps her arms around him.

"I don't think just forgetting is a good idea Jack... you've seen the monster that Shadow was... and she nearly-" She cut herself off with a sigh.

"I guess I owe Sandy for that... for interfering." She knew too well what Shadow had nearly done to Jack... had nearly shown Jack herself, with Jakul's help, just what she, herself, had gone through at the hands of those monsters the first time... Jack had been so innocent then... The sound of Jack's sigh brought her back to the present.

 

 

"I can't though..." He says, tears spilling and staining tracks from his red rimmed eyes down his cheeks. She gently wipes the tears away, even as they freeze half way down his cheeks.

"I think you can, Jack... I'll help you. I promise. Nothing that is easy to do is worth doing." Jack sniffles again, burying his head against her shirt, staining it and frosting it.

"H... how?" It's all he can say.

"First by realizing that you aren't to blame for what happened. You have always been the most pure amongst the Guardians, you were the last among them. Darkness takes power by finding the most pure beings and twisting them to their own purposes because the Darkness cannot stand things that are pure." She lightly rubs his back.

"I've healed the wounds that I can as well. You will have a couple of scars, besides the brand, but it was the best I could do." 

"Nothing can heal the scars in my mind though." He says brokenly. She smiles a little.

"Time, Jack... and work will help heal them. Scars can be healed after all." Jack shudders.

"W... where do we start...?" He says with evident pain in his voice. Pain hits him as the memories flash before him, varying in detail and his breath quickens at one in particular.

"Where we start is up to you Jack, as well as the when." She replies soothingly, having noticed the change. Jack shudders, gulping.

"I'd... l-like t-to start now." He cries slightly as a particularly bad memory assaults him. She gently wipes away his tears.

"Alright. It own't be easy though because you're going to have to go through each of these memories Jack... I'm going to help you come to terms with them." His body shakes.

"Anything to make them stop hurting." She nods a little.

"You need to choose one... and you're going to have to tell me about it so I can help. You can't leave anything out... that's the difficult part." Jack gasps in pain as a memory flashes before him, one of the more terrible ones and he gasps for air. Mysterie stays silent, waiting with infinite patience for Jack to begin. Jack sighs.

"I... I guess w-we start with the one I remember the most..." He sighs again as he sends over the bond his time of being shackled to the wall, non-stop beatings, his fingernails and teeth being pulled out and being grown back due to the power of being immortal. Mysterie winces slightly, reminded painfully of her own beatings, but the pain she remembers is gone in a flash and she's calm again.

 

 

"That is a nasty one. For sure. First off... you need to remember that you aren't there any longer. You aren't chained to that wall, secondly... you didn't control your tormentors. They did what they did without your say so, without you doing anything to deserve what they did to you regardless of what they might have said or what they would punish you for. This second thing can be hard, especially if your tormentors impressed upon you that you deserved it for doing something you thought was right." Jack shivers.

"But..." His mind was going back to the beatings, he was stuck on his nails being ripped out and the screams of the children as he had been forced to rape them... He shudders, unaware he had been projecting all that he was going through over the bond. She places her hand gently on his shoulder.

"No, Jack. No buts. You were a victim... much as those children. You aren't bad. You did nothing to deserve that... NOTHING." Jack didn't wake up from the memory for some time, but he could hear her voice and he fights in his head even as the memory fought to make itself known of the child he was raping.

"I..." Tears collected in his eyes, but he fought them back.

"IT WAS THEM." He growls in anger and hate suddenly slamming into him, his eyes turned black as Punishment's for a moment; revenge swirling in his irises. She gently squeezes his shoulder.

"Calm down Jack. We know... Jamie has been keeping an eye on them for a very long time and they won't hurt anyone ever again." She says softly.

"They don't deserve to live or be watched." Jack growls, snarling as the desire of revenge was going through his head. He wants only to see their guts splatter across the wall and to paint the floor red.

"I want them dead." Jack growls lowly. Mysterie knows all-too-well this feeling, she'd felt it before but unlike in her case... he was talking about humans... and a Guardian didn't kill. Not even for revenge. The Guardians dealt with children, yes, but only those whose lives weren't so bad off... there were always children that many didn't know about... who didn't believe in the Guardians because they couldn't reach those children. It was hard to believe in the Tooth Fairy when a quarter didn't go very far to feed your family... or Santa Clause when you were too worried about keeping warm and where your next meal was going to come from... or in good dreams if someone in your family was constantly doing things to you that you knew, deep down... weren't right. Some of those same children became twisted by the Darkness that filtered into their lives... and it was children like that whom Jamie had taken to looking out for... to helping when he could, even though none of them believed in him at all. None of them could see him, he did what he could and sometimes that meant doing things that weren't ideal.

"I know... but it is better revenge to have them live with the nightmares they must live with for the rest of their lives... After all, death brings a sort of peace of mind they do not deserve." Jack snarls.

"They deserve the torture then." He stands up, his eyes were pure coal black now and Darkness was emanating from him, the blood lust... he needed to kill something to get rid of it. Mysterie stood, gently grabbing his shoulders... there was always another way...

"They got what they deserved. Calm down... you can do this Jack..." Jack shook his head in pain.

"I... I..." His body was at war with itself, wanting to kill them and fear them... but mostly kill them. In the back of her mind she can almost hear the song play.... 

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

 

 

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

 

 

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you_

 

_Come, break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_


	15. Africa

"I know it's hard, but you need to calm down." Mysterie says as she caresses his cheek with one hand, meeting his gaze. Jack shakes, his body fighting but eventually he beats it back; but the thought of revenge is still there even as his eyes return to the normal icey blue and he sits on the bed. She moves over to sit next to him.

"You're doing well Jack." She murmurs in soft encouragement. Jack shudders.

"Thanks." She smiles a little.

"I don't think I could have done as well had someone tried to help me back then." Jack sighs.

"Yeah."

"Don't be hard on yourself in this. This sort of thing is very hard, I'm still working on over coming my own. This was why I came to Jamie for help... I knew his powers of belief could help me face it, help me work through it. I was starting to have some rather bad nightmares about it... it's past time I face what happened to me." He smiles.

"I know you'll kick fear's ass." He hugs her close.

"And so will I." She nods, hugging him back.

"I know we will." 

"Hey, we should all go on a trip to Africa." He says with a smile.

"That sounds like fun... I think I can manage something to keep you from melting too much in the heat." She says thoughtfully. He smiles more.

"Let's go find Jamie." She smiles back and nods.

"Alright." She gets up off the bed and offers one hand to him. He grabs her hand and follows close behind as she smiles and walks out of the room; the candles snuff themselves out at a wave of her hand as they go to the door. Jamie is sitting on the floor in one of the empty rooms on the rock side, fiddling with some tools as he works with a small piece of silver, carefully molding it with his fire. Jack smiles.

"Hey Jamie, want to go to Africa with us?" Jack asks as soon as he sees him. Jamie was working on etching a bit of intricate detail and jumps at the sound of Jack's voice. Glancing up suddenly as his fire sputters out.

"Ah... didn't mean to interrupt..." Mysterie says apologetically. Jamie smiles.

"It's okay. It's almost ready anyway." She lets go of Jack's hand to walk over to Jamie, looking at the ring of metal that he hands her; she smiles a little.

"Looks like it's coming well." He nods.  Jack smiles and plays a bit with the walls, adding a bit of his own frost to them, but careful to keep it away from the paint.

 

 

"I plan to forge the chain next." She nods a little, handing the ring back and he sets it next to the tools and gets to his feet.

"What's your plan on this?" He asks, looking at her.

"I was thinking a combination of silver and blue." He nods thoughtfully.

"That could work..." Jack was confused and desires to look at a few of the sculptures in the garden. He was particularly interested in a beluga whale one, surprised at how detailed his memory sculptures were. The two of them talk a little while longer before searching Jack out in the garden, Jamie can't help but smile as he notices him studying the whale he'd made.

"Ready to go? I think we've worked it all out." Jamie said, Jack turns with a bright smile.

"YES!" Jamie chuckles at Jack's enthusiasm.

"Alright then, we'll put you in a little 'bubble' ... we don't have a name for it yet because we've actually never done this before, but it will protect you from the heat down there." 

"Okay." Silver sand swirls around Jack, pushing him slightly into the air so that there isn't any cracks or holes; for a moment it obscures his vision of anything but the sand until something that feels a lot like a blast of cold air shears across the sand, creating a blue tinged glass that looks a little like crystalline ice.

"There we go." 

"All done here." Jamie smiles, admiring the work. _Whoa..._ Jack things as he lightly taps the 'bubble,' it was cold.

"Ready to go." 

"Let's make a window a little bigger..." Jamie says as he turns towards the nearest window and, after a moment of focusing, it widens enough to let Jack and his 'bubble' outside. Jamie gestures for Jack to go first. Jack smiles, floating and the 'bubble' floats with him.

"Cool." He grins as he floats out the window. The two of them grin as they watch Jack float out the window, Jamie and Mysterie following behind him; the window goes back to its normal size.

"Alright, let's go see Africa." Jack smiles and speeds past them both, strangely feeling more energized than normal and it sort of hurt. Jamie shakes his head and Mysterie just chuckles as they follow. Jack smiles, so close to the border, he feels a burning pain in his side strangely and the wind starts to drop him as he loses his connection and so he stops for a moment to hover; not wanting to worry them by just dropping out of the sky completely. Mysterie floats beside him, suddenly sneezing.

 

 

"Bless you." Jamie says.

"Thanks." The two of them exchange a strange look... why had Jack stopped and why the heck had Mysterie sneezed? She hadn't had allergies or anything like it since she'd become an immortal years ago...  Jack shakes his head, the pain growing from the memories but he keeps going. The two follow behind him, though Mysterie feels a little off... She doesn't say anything though as she shakes it off. I was nothing... wasn't it? Jack looks at all the various animals that run across the plains. Mysterie floats nearby him to one side, Jamie on the other as they look at the various animals roaming the plains below them. Jack smiles as he sees a very familiar group of lions. He takes off towards them. Mysterie follows curiously with Jamie only seconds behind, both wondering a moment if they really should get close but figuring that it couldn't hurt. Jack smiles, seeing the pride.

"Hey guys." The lions all jump from their perches and nuzzle and tap the ball, some of the mothers whine because they can't get to him. Mysterie raises an eyebrow at Jack.

"Dare I ask how many "families" of animals you've infiltrated Jack?" She asks, Jamie just seems slightly amused, watching the pride. Jack rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Not my fault they find me." 

"Uh huh... All animals can see us Jack. I'd have thought you'd have figured that one out." Jamie just laughs. Jack chuckles as one lion looks at the other and bats at the 'bubble' which moves.

"Oh no..." They start to roll Jack around like he's a giant blue toy.

"AHHH!" Jamie and Mysterie stare at the scene before they both burst out laughing.

"HELP!" Jack yelps as the pride tosses him about like a soccer ball.

"I guess we should." Jamie says between his laughter. Mysterie nods and her silver sand catches the "ball" and lifts Jack out of their reach while at the same time turning into little bunnies for the "cats" to chase instead of him. Jack watches as the pride chases after the sand bunnies.

"Thanks." Mysterie wipes away a few tears from laughing so hard as she smiles at him.

"No problem." She sneezes again and then blinks in surprise.

"You okay?" Jack wishes suddenly that he could hug her, but that wouldn't work since he was in the 'bubble.' She gives Jack a strange look.

"I think so... maybe it's the dust in the air." 

"Yeah." Jack feels pain in his body, like he was being whipped again... he gasps and leans into one side of the bubble, shaking a little before the memory passes.


	16. One Step Forward...

Jamie looks at Jack in concern.

"You okay Jack?" Mysterie gently presses a hand to the bubble on the side he's leaning on, impressing warmth temporarily to that spot in a gesture of comfort.

"I-i'm fine Jamie. Let's go check out the village." He says in a slightly strained voice at the familiar feelings of Punishment's dark revenge. Jamie glances over to Mysterie who merely nods and sneezes again.

"Might be a good idea... somewhere less dusty." Jack smiles.

"Let's go then." He flies off towards the village, the two following behind him. Jack smiles and sees a few children who "ooh" and "aww" as they catch sight of the trio. One looks at Jamie with curiosity and then walks over to him, it was a little girl; she smiles, her eyes sparkling, her hair was in tassels and she wore some type of cloth that wrapped around her in the native style. Jamie smiles back as he lands near her, crouching a little so he'd be down to her level; he murmurs a soft greeting her language. Mysterie smiles a little as she watches the children; Jamie could feel their belief grow exponentially. The small group look at the three in awe, some girls, about age 13 giggle as they go over to Mysterie and start to play with her hair. Jack smiles at her.

"They want to braid it." Mysterie chuckles, settling down to let the children braid her hair. Jack doesn't realize there is a two-year-old boy trying to get his attention until he turns when he feels the 'bubble' shift from the boy's poke. He whispers in Jack's ear when the winter spirit leans down to hear him. He smiles a little and it starts to snow in the area in Africa. The children had never seen snow and marvel at it, giggling while Jamie entertains the few that have gathered around him with displays of light, that anyone in America might think was a hologram. Weaving the tale to them through the pictures of how he had first met Jack when he was just a boy himself. Jack laughs in delight, but his laughter is cut off when suddenly his eyes go hazy and unseeing the children who were listening and watching Jamie's story. The group nearby got worried and poke the 'bubble' when he doesn't respond they go over to Mysterie and pull on the black skirt, which she'd changed into before they had left, pointing to Jack as he was hyperventilating and the snow was getting harder... beginning to cut into some of the animals nearby and some objects. Mysterie nods a little, having noticed the sudden change; she reassures them in their language before phasing through the 'glass' to put her hand on his shoulder, her voice soft and gentle as she switches to English so that the children won't understand what she says to Jack.

"Jack... come back to us now. It's okay..."

"I c-can't..." Jack shook his head, his body shaking as dark intent slowly began taking over again but he fights to keep it back.

"Yes you can, it's okay... take your time. Just breathe... relax... no one here is going to hurt you." She says soothingly. Jack grits his teeth, he couldn't control it but he manages to shut down the storm even as he whimpers.

"Please... please make them stop..." He shivers at the memory of his torturers, his breathing quickening as his eyes unglazed and he shakes like a lamb about to be eaten by a wolf as he collapses against Mysterie, looking everywhere in fear.

 

 

Mysterie presses her forehead against his, sending soothing, calming thoughts to Jack as she lightly threads her fingers through his hair. Jamie keeps most of the children distracted with his story as Mysterie works to calm him down. Jack doesn't move, more like a fear-striken rabbit as he grips onto her tightly.

"It's okay. You're okay... no one is going to hurt you." She murmurs quietly, lightly stroking her fingers along his scalp.

"I can still s-see th-them.. th-thier touch... the pain..." Jack stutters, he was slowly going insane from his memories.

"I know... stay with me here Jack... They can't hurt you ever again. I promise they won't." She says quietly, holding him close against her; even as another sneeze takes hold.  _Damn it! That was ill-timed..._ Jack shudders, hugging her.

"I don't deserve to live." His ind was stuck now only on the memory of the children.

"You know that's not true. Don't take the blame for their crimes. Don't let them win Jack." She said softly. Jack gasps, his mind and eyes suddenly becoming clear and he leans against her heavily.

"W-what happened?"

"You had a bit of a relapse. It's to be expected this early on in dealing with things. Don't worry though, you didn't hurt anyone." She says softly, reassuringly. Jack sighs, his body was in so much pain that he couldn't help but wince.

"Is there anywhere I can rest?"

"I'm sure one of the people here wouldn't mind it." She sends the impression to Jamie who had just finished his story of the Guardians' triumph over Pitch. The children cheering and chattering happily. He asks them in their language if there was a place that the three of them could rest. There is a lot of debate among the children before an older boy shushes them and beckons to Jamie who looks over at them.

"He says there's a place and we should follow him." Jack is out of it and collapses in the bubble. Mysterie nods, holding Jack close to keep him from collapsing to the bottom of the 'bubble' so not to worry the children. Once they are inside the hovel the elder child had indicated, Jamie thanks the boy who then leaves to play with the others at Jamie's request. Mysterie expands the 'bubble' so that it gives them a little more room and Jamie phases through it, settling on the other side of Jack as she settles herself and Jack on the 'floor' of the the encasing 'glass.' Jack breathes heavily in his sleep, his mind plagued by the memories. Between the two of them, they shift Jack's dreams to be of more pleasant memories without actually entering the dream itself. Jack's dreams shift to the times after instead, the joy of freedom going through him but with the pain of impurity as well. Mysterie sighs as she senses this, knowing that feeling too well... the weight and pain of impurity that she's carried around for most of her existence.

 

 

Jack shakes a little in the dreams but they dissipate into a dreamless sleep. Jamie looks over at Mysterie, the question in his eyes that he wants to ask but doesn't so not to disturb Jack's sleep, the look clearly saying "you've lived with theist feeling most your life?" Mysterie nods slowly, knowing he meant what Jack had felt before slipping into a dreamless sleep. She murmurs softly so not to wake Jack.

"It's the burden I have carried since I was 14... granted... Jack is a little more prepared to deal with this than I was at the time... He's dealt with darkness before, but for me... that was my first time... I've never truly gotten over it... I don't know that I ever will even if I come to terms with what they did to me."

"So that was why you told Jack you were impure." He whispers back and she nods, replying softly.

"Because I was... am..." Jack wakes up a few hours later, rubbing grogginess from his eyes; the first thing he thought was 'attack' as usual because of his newly acquired wolf skills, but he stops himself and looks around the unfamiliar area. Jamie is poking at the 'bubble' when Jack awakes, testing its durability a little while Mysterie is curled up against him, dozing lightly with her head on one of his shoulders. Jack yawns, gently disentangling himself from her; careful not to wake her as he looks at Jamie; pain still in his eyes but he quickly replaces it with joy. Jamie glances over at him with a small smile, seeming satisfied that their 'bubble' is more than adequate. Mysterie yawns a little, despite that Jack hadn't meant to disturb her and she stretches. She blinks, her eyes unfocused and she moves to stand only to sway a little and promptly sit down again. Jack looks at her with concern.

"Are you okay?" Mysterie closes her eyes.

"I... thought so... I..." She suddenly has a sneezing fit. Concerned, Jamie goes over to her and puts his hand to her forehead, drawing back, his eyes widening a little.

"Yeah, no. You're burning up with a fever..."

"What?! But she's a spirit, we can't get colds." Jack says, worried and that worry was going over the bond as well as comfort towards her.

"That's what I thought." Jamie says, seeming worried, but Mysterie chuckles a little.

"Jack, YOU had a cold when we first met... remember? Although I never thought I could get a cold..." She goes into another sneezing fit. Jack rubs his neck, recalling that day.

"It was about when you were 11 Jamie." Jack sighs as a frightening image suddenly comes to his mind but he pushes it back. He then makes a thin ice sheet that bends like a tissue and hands it to Mysterie. Jamie gives Jack a questioning look.


	17. Spirits and Colds

"So then she met you when you had a cold? I didn't know that was possible... how do YOU of all spirits catch a cold?" Jamie asks before looking at Mysterie.

"Er... yeah... that's how I found him actually. I spent the first few days that we knew each other helping him get better." Jamie raises an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by this story, which he hadn't yet heard. Jack sighs and begins to tell him about the day that he was sick and first met Mysterie; he whimpers a little at a pain that shoots down his back, it was suddenly intense. Sensing his pain, Jamie sends a small bit of his power through Jack to was it so that it's only a very mild pain; using the other part of his power to soothe Mysterie's pain as she finally stops sneezing again. She groans a little from the fever that seems to over take her, her throat sore, but Jamie's power soothes some of her pain.

"We should probably head back to the castle." Jamie suggests and Jack nods.

"Yeah." He whimpers slightly despite the soothing power Jamie sends though him. Jamie moves over to put a hand on both of them and in a flash of light they're gone from the hovel and in the lounge room. Jamie taps on the glass 'bubble' causing it to burst and disperse before picking Mysterie up and heading over to the nearest bedroom as she goes into another sneezing fit. Jack was worried as he was sitting alone now with the familiar whispers of Darkness speaking to him.

 **You can't run from it Jack.** He whimpers, blocking both Mysterie and Jamie from the bond slightly, since he's been dealing with this darkness for a long time now. He yells at it mentally.

"Leave me alone!" It chuckles.

 **Stop fighting it.** The bond only unlocks when the voices had gone. Jamie settles Mysterie on the bed in what would be North's room, tucking her in for the time being. Concern for both of them both flowing over the bond; Jamie hadn't noticed the block, but he was concerned about what had happened earlier and worries that it might again... he wasn't sure he could handle it... Jack shudders and decides he needs to go somewhere where he could be alone and able to tell the Darkness to go away without either Jamie or Mysterie interfering. Even as she sneezes, she could sense Jack's intentions and concern flows through her with an impression that she didn't think that was a good idea. That the best idea would be to use the room she had been using when he had come in earlier... impressing the idea that the room could be sealed from within for needed purposes, but would also ensure that Jack would be close to them if he needed them. Jack sends gratefulness over the bond before going to the room, turning out all the candles before lighting a few and going into a meditation to find the darkness as he tries to quiet it.

"Go away, I don't need you anymore. It hisses.

 **But Jack, don't you want them to suffer?** Jack shakes his head.

"They got what they deserved. Now stop." It hisses again.

 **No, I think you need to see they get what they deserve, we know your one desire.** Jack's body shook in pain as he battled the Darkness within himself and eventually it gave in and the area seems lighter to him. 

 

 

Mysterie doesn't sense anything more over the bond if only because her mind is now too occupied by her sudden illness.

"Any idea what brought this on?" Jamie asks her as she summons some tissues as she starts sneezing again. She shakes her head.  _No, I'd... wait... could it be because.... ?_ She took the tissues gratefully and after a moment she stops sneezing and sighs.

"I don't know for sure... but it might be because I summoned her too early... Using her powers the way I did... without actually having her in control..." Jamie, concerned, flies out of the castle to find some things to help take care of her while she shivers beneath the covers as cold chills over take her though she has a high fever... Which was odd considering she's a light spirit and light spirits can be either cold or extremely hot...

Jack breathes in, finding the lighter side of things, the echoes of the memories come back to him at a painful rate and he fights each one, but something keeps telling him to let them take over... He completely ignores this voice. Jack breaks out of the Darkness trying to consume him as he only worries about Mysterie, sending his voice over the bond with a mental caress of her hair.

"Hang in there..." Mysterie shudders from the fever, sighing a little at the mental caress and sending the impression of one right back though it's a little shaky. Jack floats into the room, bringing the cold with him.

"Hey." She smiles a little, eyes closed, but she can sense he's nearby and murmurs softly; her throat making her voice a bit scratchy.

"Hey..." Jack pulls the covers back and lays in bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her to keep her cool. She presses her head against Jack and he can tell she's burning up. She sighs in relief at the feel of the coolness his body offers. Jack shudders as his body seems to shut down all of the sudden because of the heat and he goes unconscious.

"Thank you...." She murmurs quietly before slipping into sleep. Jamie returns to find the two of them together and smiles a little. Shaking his head, what a group they were.... He sets down a vial on the nightstand for later and shifts to draw the covers more securely around the both of them. Jack awakens hours later in pure agony and pulls from the bed, whimpering as he tries to hide his distress from both of them as well as his inner struggle. Jamie enters the room, having sensed Jack's agony, though Mysterie was in a deep sleep and had not been able to feel anything. He moves to Jack's side, gently tugging him away from her when he realizes just how hot she's become. Jack shudders.

"No... I can't leave her." He says, gasping for air. Jamie wraps his arms around him, murmuring soothingly.

"It's okay, I'm not forcing you to leave the room, but at the temperature she's reaching it's dangerous for you to be that close." He gently tugs him off the bed, but no further as he has a cloth in one hand that he presses to Jack so that it chills before he takes Jack's place, sitting where he had been laying and draping the cloth over her forehead. Jack sighs and sits in a chair nearby, whimpering as quietly as possible as agony ripples through him.

 

 

Jamie lightly brushes a finger along Jack's hand, threading a bit of his power into him to dull the pain, though he wasn't sure what the cause of it was.

"Can't have you getting sick too you know." He gives Jack a reassuring smile. Jack nods and sighs, leaning into the chair. After a moment, Jamie gently shakes her awake and she groans a little, eyes slowly opening. He takes the vial he'd set down before and holds it to her lips.

"Drink this, it should help." He tilts it as she opens her mouth and she drinks half the vial down before he shifts it away and she grumbles.

"That was nasty..." Jack chuckles at that, remembering the first medicine he'd had from Bunny that had been delivered to him by Tooth. Jamie chuckles as well.

"Bunny says it would bring your fever down." Mysterie smiles faintly before drifting off again into a feverish sleep. Jack's heart aches for her even as he was in pain, the Darkness whispers to him. Jamie winces a little, all too aware of the pain. Knowing too well the whispers of Darkness as well... for only she had kept such whispers at bay by being his companion... It had been Mysterie's light that has kept him from being the monster that Jack had feared him to be weeks before. Jack sighs.

"If you'll excuse me Jamie, I am going to go deal with something." He says, gritting his teeth. Jamie nods a little in understanding.

"I'll be here, with her, if you need me." Jack nods, going back to the meditation room to light some of the candles.

 **Why don't you just give in?** Tendrils of Darkness slither around up Jack and around his body before becoming shadow smoke once more.

"Because it's not what I want." Jack replies. Jack shudders as he ends the inter struggle with the Darkness and is now just meditating. He's so zen that he doesn't even realize that Jamie is calling his name over the mental bond. Mysterie doesn't wake until several hours later and Jamie gets her to drink the rest of the vial; she feels a lot better though, enough to make a face and Jamie chuckles at that while changing the wet cloth. Jamie cools the cloth with his flame and sets it back on her forehead. She drifts back to sleep again, her body shivering despite how hot her forehead has become and continues to be making the temperature of the room rise. Thinking fast, Jamie gently calls Jack over the bond to see if he'll respond, he does so over and over again; concerned that her fever hasn't broken yet. Jack doesn't respond, but instead gasps as he loses his concentration and falls onto his back, crying out as it was painful as he'd fallen off the bed. Jamie winces a little at the pain he senses from Jack, though it's obviously something minor. He calls out again, along with an impression of "sorry" with it. Jack goes to Mysterie's room, he winces as he can feel the heat as soon as he steps into the room. When Jamie sees Jack he winces, obviously uncomfortable himself despite being a light spirit.

"I hate to disturb you, but can you lower the room's temperature?" Jack sighs and lowers the temperature in the room to one more appropriate.

"It's okay." Mysterie lets out a soft sigh as she feels better.

"Thanks Jack." He gives him a small smile. Jack nods as he is in pain again, he returns to the room before. Jamie sighs, wishing Mysterie was in better shape so that she could help Jack deal with his pain... He can only lessen it to a degree... which he does instinctively, but he can't take it all away. Jack shudders as he goes back to meditating.


	18. Bath Time

It isn't until the next day that Mysterie's fever finally breaks and she wakes up feeling better, though she's still sneezing every once and a while and blowing her nose. Jack's been in the meditation room all night and day, he keeps feeling Jamie's worry going out to him. Jamie can't help but be concerned for the both of them, though his concern for Mysterie is more close to that of a very close friend than the worry he feels for Jack, which is a lot deeper. Jack growls in pain, ignoring the dark wolves that surround him in the smoke of darkness. The more time that passes the more worried Jamie is becoming of Jack.

 **You can't escape it. You know what you want done, well do it!** Jack whimpers.

"No... I promised them..." Feeling better, Mysterie reaches out to Jack even in her sleep.

 _If you need to know... I will show you... to soothe the darkness... to show it that what it wants has been done..._ Jack groans in response.

"No, I can do this..." He was starting to close himself off from the both of them again. Her voice returns one last time, whisper soft.

 _As you wish... Just know that if you think you need to know... I will show you what I did..._ Jack sighs, unaware that Jamie wasn't going to let him fight on his own. Jack growls at the darkness.

"GO AWAY!" He yells as it closes in on him. Jamie knows the darkness in Jack isn't simply going to leave the winter spirit alone and he knew Mysterie was in no shape to help... So he did... As it closes in on Jack it shrieks... something is blocking it, keeping it back... it wasn't pure light or anything like that but something... different. The darkness screams and Jack cries out in pain.

"Jamie, stop! You're making it worse!" Jack gasps in pain. For a moment the pain gets even worse and then suddenly it was gone, the darkness with it... and... whatever it was that had been blocking it... something had pushed it away. Jack whimpers in pain left from the darkness but he falls asleep. Jamie sighs, leaning back against the bed. What he'd done was always very draining, but at least it would keep the darkness at bay for a while... how long it will he's no idea. Jamie rubs his temples, keeping darkness at bay was a chore in and of itself... with both of them asleep though he figures he can leave them be for a little while... There were other children who needed his personal touch... The Guardians would never let him hear the end of it if they knew what he was doing... but... the oath said to protect children, but it never said  **how** to go about it... Jack awakes several hours later, having only a throbbing headache and a taste to kill something... Jack stands up, he probably shouldn't have as he feels woozy as soon as he does and turns to the nearest garbage pail to throw up. Mysterie stirs in her sleep, waking herself up when she sneezes and ends up blowing her nose... for the umpth time. Jack walks, wobbly, to her room; having a hard time standing though he can't figure out why though she gives him a sympathetic smile when Jack appears in the doorway.

"Did a number on you didn't he?" She holds out her hand to him.

"I promise I'm not contagious. I've figured out what this is a reaction to." Jack nods when he is near the bed, shouldn't have done that either as he collapses onto the bed. She chuckles softly, pulling Jack onto the bed; she is no longer an uncomfortable warmth.

"He really should warn a person when he does that... kind of a nasty result... but it will fade in a few hours. I was surprised too the first time he did that to me."

 

 

"When do they shut up!" Jack groans. She slips an arm around him.

"When you make them. You've only begun Jack, you can't expect it will so soon. Taming the darkness, particularly your own, is a trial. Believe me... I've both tamed and created darkness... which is a mite easier to do when it's not within." Jack shakes in pain, groaning.

"I wish they would be quiet and let me have some peace..." Mysterie tosses the covers over Jack, tucking him in with her.

"Well, that comes with time love." She sneezes and blows her nose. Jack slowly falls asleep next to her, not even so much as twitching. She smiles, snuggling against him as she falls back asleep; Jack dreams of a specific area, he was back with the wolf pack. When he awoke again he realizes that he managed to shred a pillow with his claws and he picks it up carefully to try and see if he can stitch it with his ice. Strangely, Mysterie was dreaming of the first time that she had seen Jack years ago. Jamie arrives to find Jack trying to fix the pillow and chuckles softly, quietly so that he doesn't wake Mysterie.

"Jack." Jack nearly jumps out of his skin and spins around, accidentally clawing Jamie in his fright.

"Oh my God, Jamie." Jack whispers, looking at the blood on his nails in fear that turns into self hate and all at once he wants to just die. Jamie doesn't even wince at the pain, instead he moves over to Jack and gently cups his cheek with one hand.

"Jack... easy now... it's okay." Gentle understanding in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." Jack looks at the cut and wolf instinct takes over, he licks it; chilling the wound and frost covers it.

"I know, Jack. I know... I startled you is all. I didn't mean to, but I didn't want to wake her either." He says softly, gesturing over to Mysterie, ignoring the burning sting that is the wound and the cold. Jack is worried as he hands him the shredded pillow he's been trying to mend; his hair is dirty, he looks like he was in need of a bath and a nail clip. Jamie gives Jack a soft smile and as soon as his hand touches the pillow it fixes itself as if nothing had ever happened to it and he puts it back on the bed.

"Come on... You should probably get yourself cleaned up a little... I might not mind your wild side, but I'm not sure all the rest of the world is going to appreciate it." He chuckles softly, taking one of Jack's hands in his and gently tugging to lead him to the nearest bathroom. Jack suddenly pulls and tugs like any animal or dog would do, breaking free he takes off. He takes off down the hall, twisting and turning away from Jamie as fast as possible from the bath of doom... Jamie chuckles, apparently Jack has forgotten what he said about knowing what went on in the castle and the doors shut so that Jack can't get away despite where he flees to. When Jack bumps into a door he knows exactly where Jack is and appears there in a flash, tackling Jack from behind and teleporting the two of them into the bathroom. The bathroom door seals itself and disappears to keep Jack from escaping even as Jamie lets him go. Basically trapping the two of them into the room. It's made of ice that sparked like crystal and has a soft glow that makes it inviting. There's a mirror above a sink, the floor is like tile so that it's not too slippery; there's a toilet off to the side and there's more than enough room to move about. A soft rug sits at the base of a wide tub and in an opposing corner is a shower.

 

 

"No." Jack whimpers, trying to hide away under a nearby cabinet. Jamie looks at Jack thoughtfully for a moment then shrugs a little.

"Well... if you insist. Such a shame... and here I thought I was going to have company..." Jamie tugs off his hoodie and sets it on top of a small table against one wall next to another table with towels; squirming out of his pants next which he folds before putting on the table before moving over to the tub with a practiced grace that holds just a touch of seductiveness... but he pretends not to notice as he goes over to the tub. He turns the water on and tests its coldness. He doesn't want it too cold... but he doesn't want it warm either if he was going to tempt Jack to join him. Jack shakes his head.

"No no." He whines, he couldn't help but have to fight being tempted at that. He whimpers and shakes his head, closing his eyes. Jamie doesn't say anything though, he is only getting started; he adds bubbles to the bath, slipping into the cool water with a sigh. He carefully swishes the water to make more bubbles before shutting off the water as it was just a little above his waist now. He then grabs the soap and begins slowly lathering up one arm before cupping water in his opposing hands and gently splashing it against his skin, sighing quietly as the cool water is just cool enough to feel wonderful against his skin. Jack shakes, he could hear every sound... smell every smell... He grumbles, fighting of the temptation. Jamie stands up in the water, since he can't very well be in the water to wash his legs or anything below his waist for that matter. He pretends not to notice Jack as he slowly lathers one leg, although he had to admit to himself that doing this in front of Jack was more a turn on for him than he had bargained for, but for the moment he suppresses most of the feelings though he can't suppress a shiver as he cups water in his hands to dribble it along his leg carefully. He is careful not to splash water outside the tub as he does. Jack licks his lips, openly ogling Jamie; he shakes as his mind is going crazy but he manages to keep to himself, to withstand Jamie's tempting. Jamie shits to do the exact same thing to his other leg, deliberately ignoring the ache between his legs for the moment and the way it was slowly starting to harden. His mind is starting to scatter though and he has to force himself to concentrate on what he is actually doing and intends rather than what his baser instincts were now telling him.

Jack whines as if Jamie has stolen a chew toy from him, in which Jack figures Jamie was in a sense... that he was stealing himself from Jack. Jack can't take it anymore and cracks. He jumps into the tub, clothes and all, and hugs his leg. Jamie raises an eyebrow at him for hugging his leg; with a soft chuckle he grabs a bit of shampoo and scrubs Jack's hair, deliberately scraping his nails along Jack's scalp as he does. Jack growls but it turns into a slight purr as his nails held onto Jamie for support as for some odd reason he couldn't sit in the tub. Jack splashes a little, shaking his head as he tries to get the stuff out of his hair; making a noise between a growl and a whine. Jamie continues to lather Jack up before cupping his hands and pouring water on his head little by little, rubbing the water in with his fingers along Jack's scalp until all of the soap is out. Jamie has to wonder only a moment if wolves had any reaction to seduction... then he realizes they didn't have to resort to it because of how they were wired... Then again he isn't sure he is thinking straight with Jack latched onto him as he is. Jack whines as he lets go of Jamie and literally slips into the tub... that was the reason he had latched onto Jamie's leg, for support. He falls into the water, soaking himself and Jamie thoroughly. He shakes himself like a wolf would and scratches behind one ear with his foot. Jamie chuckles at Jack and settles into the water to join him, easily pressing Jack against one side to claim his lips as he easily gets Jack out of his pants; pulling back to get rid of the hoodie, tossing both over the side of the tub before pressing against him again with a quiet growl as he nips at Jack's neck. Jack whimpers, knowing that Jamie was alpha this time as he shakes, biting him a little like in warning. Jamie growls as he nips at Jack's neck in the same tone that Jack had used earlier that had meant to "stay still" and deliberately took his time cleaning Jack with the soap and water, nipping at Jack's skin once he had rinsed off said part. Jack whimpers, if he'd had wolf ears they would have been bending back at this point.


	19. How Things Are

Jack shudders as his body quivers from the cleaning. Once Jamie is done cleaning every bit of Jack, save for the vital bits, he shifts to rub soap on his hands; sliding them lightly along Jack's balls and length before washing them with water in the same manner. Jack gasps, groaning; he whimpers in pure pleasure, purring and growling interchangeably. Jamie replaces his hands with his mouth almost immediately and Jack groans loudly.

"Jamie... oh God..." Jack begins mewling and whimpering from the pleasure as Jamie lightly nips at his tip before sliding Jack into his mouth; purring in his throat as he begins to gently suck, sliding his nails along Jack's side. Jack whimpers, pulling on Jamie's hair, throating him. Jamie shifts a little, growling softly as he sucks a little harder; Jack groans, quivering with pleasure. Jamie pauses in his sucking a moment to play with Jack's tip with his tongue; sliding his tongue over every part and nipping teasingly. Jack yelps, thrusting slightly as he feels like he is melting away in the water. Jamie skims his hands to Jack's hips to keep him mostly still as he continues to tease his tip. Purring in pure pleasure in his throat; Jack was in utter bliss, arching and gasping for air as he was so close... Jamie shudders with pleasure, slipping a damp finger into Jack; slowly stretching him as he continues to tease his tip. Slowly adding a second finger as he wiggles them inside of Jack in search of that spot. Jack cries out in pain but his body quivers in pleasure.

"J-jamie..." He breathes, trying to relax. Jamie growls in his throat in pleasure as he wiggles the two fingers until he's sure Jack is loose enough for a third. He lightly nips at the side of Jack's length as he slips the third in. Jack was mewling constantly now, arching into the touch to the extent that he was nearly making an upside-down "u" as he whines; his body aches. Jamie wiggles his fingers a moment before pulling them back as he shudders with desire; replacing his fingers with his throbbing cock, groaning as he pushes in slowly at first. Trying to maintain some control, though the pleasure that slams into him is making it nigh impossible by this point. Jack mewled in painful pleasure, digging his nails into Jamie's shoulders as he tries to adjust. Jamie groans, the sound of Jack's pleasure is the last straw as he pulls back, slamming into Jack as the pleasure and desire drives him now. Jack cries out, pleasure burning and he digs his nails further into Jamie, whimpering loudly. Jamie bit at his neck, growling in satisfaction at the already forming bruise as he speeds up his thrusts; his nails digging into Jack's shoulders as he groans against Jack's skin. Jack is groaning and moaning, licking at Jamie's neck; his nails scratching Jamie's back as he arches and shakes for release. Jamie shifts his angle slightly, slamming into that spot as he shifts to get deeper; shuddering as the need for release grew and raged like a wild fire in him. Jack was so hot he was crying, he could tell he was oh so close to release...

"J... amie..." Jack whined.

"I'm s.. so close..." He dug his teeth into Jamie's neck. Growling in desire to give Jack that release, Jamie presses his mouth to Jack's; thrusting his tongue into the cool mouth as he slams into Jack faster; shuddering as his own body begins to tense for release as well. Jack moans into the kiss, unable to to hold it in as his body arches one last time. His shout swallowed by Jamie's kiss as he releases, clutching to Jamie and biting at Jamie's lip as his climax sweeps over him in waves. Jamie slams into Jack a couple of more times before his own release slams into him and he clutches Jack close to him; quivering from the pleasure, panting as he shivers in the water from the sheer force of the release... He hadn't planned for this at all... but he didn't regret it either as he nuzzles against Jack's neck. Jack whines as he hugs him, nuzzling against Jamie's neck and cleaning his face with his tongue. Jamie sighs a little in pure satisfaction before chuckling a little.

"Now you're clean..." He shifts to pull out before it becomes too uncomfortable for either of them.

"I guess you've claimed your spot in the pack." Jack says as he nuzzles at Jamie's neck, cleaning the sweat away; it's a long moment before Jack gets the feeling back in both of his legs. He blushes.

"Jamie, I can't get out of the tub." Jamie chuckles a little, picking him up; he's a little unsteady on his own legs, but the wind is more than happy to help when he asks after the door reforms and it opens just enough to let the wind in so that it picks him up and he settles near the towels. He picks one up and starts drying Jack off.

 

 

Jack growls and shakes his body out, soaking Jamie and the towel a bit, his hair in his face as he pants. Jamie chuckles.

"Hold on, you're not dry just yet... you can't dry off effectively quite like that... You're not covered in fur." He works on toweling Jack dry, starting with his hair and working his way down to his toes; very careful to be gentle, especially around vital ares. Jack whines, nipping at Jamie when Jamie doesn't let him dry.

"I'm too used to wolf customs." He says, panting slightly.

"Yes, I'm aware of that but I'm not a wolf, and I want to get you dry first. You can dry me when I'm done with you." Jamie replies with a smile, he wrings out the towel over the tub before pulling the plug so it will drain. His magic heats the towel up, creating a bit of steam in the room as the towel dries and then he hands the towel to Jack; it is slightly warmed but completely dry now. Jack dries Jamie off but not before marking him; drying him thoroughly and not missing anything. Jamie sits patiently before him, a smile tugging at his lips, as Jack dries him off. When Jack finishes his hand cups Jamie's jewels and he leans to whisper in his ear.

"You may try to be the dominant one, but we both know I lead." Jack nips his ear, pulling back as he's done now. Jamie shudders when Jack's hand cups him, unable to help it; trembling a little, he knew Jack was right about that... and he really didn't care. He kind of liked it that way honestly... Jack put on his hoodie with a sense of satisfaction as he slowly pulled on his pants after Jamie had made sure his clothes were dry. Jack feels a slight mental pain from the dark whispers and he pushes them back. Jamie slips into his own clothes, meeting Jack's gaze after a moment of thought.

"You know... I wouldn't have it any other way." He leans in to nip playfully at Jack's lips before rummaging through the cabinet. Jack smiles at that, he leaves the room, his head feeling like it was being stabbed as he heard his sister's voice screaming. In the corridor he falls to his knees in pain as he fights back whatever is attacking him. Mysterie was feeling better and so she decides to go to the meditation room. She lays on the bed, since she didn't think it's too good of an idea to be moving around too much. She lights only a few of the candles before she sinks into her meditation. Jack sighs and decides to go into the room of his childhood to explore it; his thoughts hurt, he was angry and it is like a dark mist has covered his eyes as the wind and snow swirl around the castle. Whipping up around the castle and Burgess into a frozen blizzard as the voices yell at Jack.

 _Why should they be happy? I'm a 300 year old dead kid, it's not like I miss my family._ Jack's swirling emotions make the storm grow worse and worse. Jamie, sensing the turmoil, sends out concern to Jack over the bond; all Jack sends back is anger, sadness and regret; people around the world are dying of the cold. Sensing it as well, Mysterie sends out her sand to protect those who deserve it while also sending out soothing thoughts over the bond to Jack; he cries in pain and hurt, it's all he gives out and he can't stop the hate that follows. She wraps Jack in a mental embrace, murmuring soothingly and Jamie does the same as Jack cries.

"I miss you... I'm sorry I wasn't there Emma." It was all he could cry, the world covered in snow now, but the blizzard has ended as Jack lets out all of his pain and suffering in a wail of sobs.

 

 

Mysterie leaves the meditation room to find Jack, who is hugging one of his sister's toys tightly; an old stuffed horse with her name embroidered on it. Mysterie touches a hand near the door to slip inside but Jack's mind has locked the room, sealing it from both her and Jamie as he cries; wanting his sister back, his human life back.

"I want them baaaack." Jack wails painfully. Mysterie winces, but it doesn't stop her from trying to comfort him. Jack cries long and hard, not even noticing the mental comfort as his mind lashes out at both Mysterie and Jamie. Jamie is prepared for it and weathers it well enough, but Mysterie wasn't and the backlash sends her stumbling back, her head throbbing in agony. Jack whimpers, the darkness in him lapping up his hate and regrets. Jamie sends comfort and soothing murmurs over the bond in an attempt to calm Jack down while Mysterie tries to recover. Jack shudders, he's a shaking mess on the floor and nothing was getting through to him; he was slowly going insane, the darkness snickers.

I told you, you can't save him Bennett. The familiar voice of Punishment speaks as his dark tendrils force Jack into a painful sleep, swirling in and out of his body. Jamie starts to panic a little. Mysterie groans, but despite the pain she slaps Punishment with a blast of light over the bond, snarling.

"I can and WILL do what he can't..." Punishment snickers at the attempt.

Jack only makes me stronger... He sends darkness back at her to harm her; images of Jack's pain and what he'd gone through, the many faces of the children he'd been force to rape. Instead of hurting, as Punishment had intended, her own darkness flares up; feeding off of it and reaches for Punishment, a mix of light and darkness swirling around him.

 _"Oh you have soooo much to learn yet..."_ Mysterie quivers as her darkness swallows everything Punishment throws at her... and then seems to latch onto his energy like a leech to suck the energy from him to feed the light that shoots from her... it's a strange loop of energy transfer. Punishment growls as he is forced back into Jack's mind as he lost the energy. Jack screams in pain, wanting it to end. Mysterie sneezes and the light from her flares up even more like a tidal wave against Punishment. Alarm rings through Jamie, as he realizes she hadn't meant to do that, he presses a mental trigger to knock her out as the power of darkness rushes into her in the absence of the light she's just released into Jack... Jack cries out at the pain grows before the darkness hisses at the lint and seeps back into the dark hole inside Jack to hide. The door unlocking while Jack is stuck in his dreams of his family. Mysterie sits slumped near the door while Jamie goes into the room to check on Jack; glancing at her on  his way in and checking mentally that she's asleep as he does. He's more concerned with Jack at the moment and he wraps his arms around him, picking him up and heading off to the bedroom he'd made specifically for Jack. Jack whines in longing in his sleep and Jamie can sense his wish to see them and be with them. He sighs, only able to create for Jack a dream of them... having done his homework on Jack's past when he'd still been alive.

"E-emma." Jack whimpers, struggling a little in Jamie's arms. It was easy for Jamie to create a dream of the home, creating the people who lived there... well, that was tougher... He knew about Jack's sister... of the woman she'd become... but not the little girl she'd been beyond what little he'd found in Jack's memories of her and his mother; not really able to do anything about Jack's father since he'd not found anything there and simply created a happy dream of the three of them on a picnic... It was the best he could do on short notice.


	20. Hunting

Jack smiles in the dream, clutching the stuffed horse in his arms.

"Emma." The dream changes from the picnic to snowball fights that he'd had, to Emma losing a tooth, to his parents telling the two of them stories of the Guardians, magical wonders and creatures. Jamie smiles a little, pleased to have succeeded with the dream as he tucks Jack into the bed before going back to the room for Mysterie. He sighs as he picks her up and heads off to yet another room. Tucking her into bed in a room that looks sort of like a set of yin yangs along the walls, one painted black and white, another painted red and blue, still another with white and blue and the last wall painted red and black. He'd no idea why she had painted the room that way, but he didn't care too much as he tucks her beneath red covers, the pillow was black and the sheets beneath her an icy blue. With a shake of his head he heads off to the library, the ice room between the lounge and the dining room. Jack awakens hours later and he sends worry over the bond as he calls to Jamie, unsure.

"Jaamie..." Jamie is reading one of Sophie's earlier books when Jack sends out worry and the call, he sends a calming sensation back with a sense of "hmmm?" as he sets the book back where it was before heading towards Jack's room. Jack pulls himself from the bed only to hiss out in pain as he feels like he was burned.  _What happened?_ He sends the thought over to Jamie as he starts to leave the room in search of Jamie who nearly bumps into Jack as he tries to leave just as Jamie tries to go in; he stops up short. Jack looks like a mess though nothing like he was day before; he is shaking, trying to support his own weight and all Jamie can sense from him is worry, hate for himself, and longing for his family as his eyes are bloodshot from crying. Jamie gently wraps his arms around Jack.

"Don't hate yourself for this Jack. It's only natural you wish for them to be here." Jack sighs, staying in Jamie's arms.

"I can't help it. I miss them so much and I never took care of them like I promised."

"You did what you could Jack. You did what you had to for your sister, things weren't so bad for her after all that... You might not have lived to have kids, but she did." He says, lightly stroking Jack's hair. Jack sniffles, he was in pain... in so much pain; it hits Jamie in waves. Jamie winces slightly, but only sends back soothing feelings along the bond.

"Did you ever find out about her kids? Who she married?" He asks softly. Jack shakes his head.

"I tried."

"Maybe you didn't look in the right place... I found it, when I was alive." He gently rubs Jack's back. Jack hiccups, he wants to forget about yesterday; worry went out about the people he might have killed. Jamie murmurs softly.

"No need to worry now... she took care of all that. Sick as she is... donno how she manages what she does... She'll likely be out of it for a while yet." Concern for Mysterie rises a little over the bond. Jack sighs as he tries to stand on his own, he wants to go explore. Jamie picks him up.

"You need to rest. Though knowing your wanderlust... how about I just take you where you want to go... Just for today, hmmm?" Jack smiles gratefully.

 

 

"I would like to go eat something." He says softly. Jamie floats through the corridors and off to the kitchen with Jack gently, but firmly, in his arms. Jack sighs when they enter the room.

"Got any cereal?" Jamie floats over to a counter and sets Jack on it.

"Watch your head." He advises as he carefully swings one open nearby, trying not to smack Jack on the head with it; there are at least six different types of cereal on just one shelf alone, there's another shelf that holds sugar and spices, the top shelf has cereal that one warms in the microwave. Jack sighs, feeling groggy. He asks for the cinnamon cereal, he also feels very irritated for some reason. Jamie makes the bowl for Jack and sets it on the table before going back for Jack and sitting him down. He then fiddles with a few drawers before finding Jack a spoon, light concern at his irritation threading through the bond. Jack was highly irritated as he ate slowly, he bit on the spoon hard though because of his agitation. He was so irritated that he wanted to kill something. Jamie raises an eyebrow at the impression that he suddenly gets.

"Ever hunt with a bow and arrow?" The impression of "no" comes over the bond.

"Would you like to try?" Jack nods as he finishes his cereal. He growls a little, gnashing his teeth; sending off the impression of "let's go!" 

"I know just the place." Jamie picks Jack up and heads to the rock room that was just on the other side of his room. Originally this room had been empty of things, but while both Mysterie and Jack had been out he had turned it into a training room, which was kind of fitting seeing as how it depicted the fight with Pitch. He had only a few weapons at the moment, but he intended to add more later. He had a light bow, that would be perfect for Jack, as well as a coupe of swords, but that was about it for now. He moves over so Jack can grab the bow and the quiver of arrows that sat nearby it. Jack picks up the bow, unsure as he was so used to using his teeth and claws now. He looks at the targets that are placed at one end of the room for practice, they look so far away to Jack. Jamie flies the two of them over to a place in the woods, murmuring softly.

"I'll help you with the first one so you can get a feel for how to work it and not miss too often." The two of them wait in silence until a rabbit comes along. Jamie, who has the quiver slung over his back so he can hold Jack and help better, withdraws an arrow slowly and quietly. He is the same way as he shifts to hold Jack steady; guiding Jack's arms as he puts the arrow in one of Jack's hands and helps him to string the arrow and take aim. His voice is whisper soft next to Jack's ear when he's sure the arrow will hit the mark.

"Release." Jack gasps as the jolt from releasing the arrow is stronger than he'd thought and slightly painful but it hits the rabbit right on target. Jack quivers as he stops and sniffs, the blood instincts taking over and he drops the bow to pounce on the dead creature; taking the rabbit into his jaws. Jamie smiles a little, floating over to the kill and pulling the arrow out of it while Jack holds it still and cleans the arrow off on some nearby snow before stowing it away with the others before prying the dead thing from Jack and putting it into a bag at his waist.

"Think you're ready to try on your own?" He asks, once the rabbit is secure in the pouch and Jack has retrieved the bow. Jack nods, licking his lips a little at the thought of the rabbit in the pouch. A twig snaps and his ears perk to hear the sound of a deer. No more than a second goes by and Jack was on the thing, biting its neck as the bow was forgotten; the deer kicks and flails but Jack digs his nails deep into its hide and the deer finally collapses and dies from the bite. Jamie raises an eyebrow at that, but he wasn't exactly surprised that Jack could do that so much as that he had heard the deer.

 

 

"Let's try with the weapon next time. Never know who else is out here and I don't think your believers... adults or no... need to see you take down a deer like THAT." He floats over to the deer to cut it up; there was no way he was hauling back the WHOLE thing to the castle right now and leaving it here would make it prey for other wolves... and well... they didn't need that mess as he was pretty sure Jack'd fight them for it. That wouldn't be pretty; he starts cutting on the opposite end that Jack is at. Adding the pieces into the pouch with the rabbit. Jack growls at Jamie when he gets near, the growl saying "back off it's mine." Not that Jamie really listens as Jack sits on the shoulders of the deer, licking the blood from his hands. After a moment he stops licking to pick up the bow and forms an arrow of ice from the air to shoot dead center into a bear. While Jack is distracted with the bear, Jamie finishes cutting up the deer; chuckling a little at the kills.

"You can eat these later. I'm not going to eat anything you kill unless you cook it... but WE are not hauling back whole kills either of this magnitude. That's why I brought the bag." Jamie moves over to deal with the bear when Jack suddenly growls at a rival wolf who comes into the clearing. As Jack snarls it snarls back and suddenly Jack is on all fours, claws digging in deep as he and the wolf circle one another; sizing the other up, Jack lunges first, biting its neck and the wolf squeals and cries for mercy but Jack doesn't release the poor animal. He snarls, biting harder to make it bleed while it whines in suffering. Jamie doesn't say anything, instead he makes a bow and arrow out of pure light when another springs toward Jack. The wolf falls dead at Jack's feet. Jack snarls in the other wolf's face, since it was the alpha he was mauling; it whimpers and runs away after Jack releases it. He growls at the rest who come anywhere near him before returning to Jamie, shaking blood from his silvery white hair while the rest of the pack retreats. Jamie finishes cutting up both kills; stowing away the meat into the bag he brought, leaving little for the defeated pack who is likely to return at a later time when the two of them have gone. Seeing the blood sticking to Jack's hair he chuckles a bit.

"You're gonna need another bath at this rate." Jack growls.

"Not gonna happen twice." He snarls before taking off into the woods, he was in his natural roots, looking about. Jamie just chuckles and calls after him.

"What? I thought you enjoyed that bath..." Jack shudders, taking off a little faster than a lighting bolt on all fours. 

"Not again..." Jack groans loud enough to be heard by Jamie.

"Come on Jack... we're not done with the hunt yet... bath comes later!" Jack whimpers but returns to where Jamie is as he is. Jack is groaning in pain, something dart like stuck in his side and as he looks to see it he looks into the woods his vision goes blurry as a girl with brown hair appears. Jack collapses and the girl takes him in a swirl of leaves; they don't get far as Jamie, furious, follows them and they cry out suddenly as the very light around them blasts them to the ground... Jamie has learned quite a few things from Mysterie since the time it had just been the two of them at the castle. He stands next to Jack, eyes darkening as his purple tinted green aura does as well.

"Back off you cowards.. or so help me I will burn you so bad you'll think you've gone to hell..." Jamie snarls.


End file.
